The Thesis Proyect: Omega
by nesilsarato
Summary: 01000011 01101000 01100001 01101111 01110011
1. PreThesis

_**01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 01110011 01101001 01110011 00100000 01010000 01110010 01101111 01111001 01100101 01100011 01110100**_

…

…He terminado…

…

Que martirio tener que pensar… incluso recordar aquellos viejos amigos…

Y los viejos enemigos…

Todo escrito en una Tesis para todo aquel que la pueda leer se _01000101 01111000 01110000 01110101 01110010 01100111 01100001 01100100 01101111_

Dudo que alguien además de nosotros la pueda leer… si alguien la lee… se lo agradecería mucho…

En esta Tesis les presentare a todos aquellos que sean capaces de leerlo y que alguien pueda entender porque lo escrito aquí, va más allá de lo que uno pueda creer del universo y de sí mismo; a través de las palabras y los pensamientos... a través de los latidos de un corazón silencioso… y de un ser con sueños.

Y sobretodo _01010000 01100001 01110010 01100101 01101110 11100010 10000000 10100110_

Se mostrara todo el contenido posible, incluso hablaremos de los secretos más avanzados y primigenios del universo… tanto como _01000010 01101111 01110010 01110010 01100001 01100100 01101111_ y cosas mucho más interesantes.

Este mensaje está hecho para viajar por del universo y más allá de lo que se puede ver, llegando a todos los seres pensantes. También fue creado para soportar la _01000101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010_ y energías más devastadoras.

Dirán que son historias de algún loco… tal vez lo sean, sin embargo. Reflexionen, un poni de un universo lejano que creen extinto les ha enviado esto. Ha arriesgado su propia vida y aprendido lecciones muy duras, solo para tenerles un mensaje a todos.

Me he enfrentado a creaturas y seres parasitarios del universo, con poderes más allá de la comprensión, y con ganas de destruir todo lo que se encuentre a su paso… sin mencionar a los dioses.

Si alguien lo lee, que lo tome en serio, ya que _01000001 01111001 11000011 10111010 01100100 01100101 01101110 01101101 01100101 00101110 00101110 00101110_ A petición de los seres más poderosos del universo, se creó esta guía. Con la idea de dar a enseñar la capacidad del universo y de la creación de un dios que ha _01001111 01101100 01110110 01101001 01100100 01101111 11100010 10000000 10100110_ y consecuentemente cometiendo el error de los universos alternos…

Como con cosas tan sencillas y simples, uno puede perder gran parte de lo suyo, y ser un problema aun mayor para el universo… y peor para el mismo. Pues su propia indiferencia, vagancia y estupidez le ha condenado.

Todos creen que una historia es falsa… pero es como ustedes lo vean, una historia puede contener cosas tan reales como tú o como yo… o tal vez pueda dar el hecho que los dos somos un simple pensamiento, un simple pensamiento o un escrito por una persona de algún otro universo.

¿No me crees?

Simple decisión tuya, te pertenece y no se la puedes vender a nadie más, que nadie te cambie, tú serás tú y nadie será igual… pues en ti esta la decisión de pensar que eres único y extravagante. No de nadie más.

¿Ser alguien en la vida?

¿Por qué todo mundo dice que no lo es? Con tu simple existencia y tu conexión con tú alrededor, tú forma única de pensar, tu única forma de ser, tus ideas y tus manías, tu imaginación y tu creación, tu forma de ver el universo como los multiversos. Con tu conciencia y alma lo sabrás perfectamente…

Al igual que tú y yo. No conocemos nuestro máximo potencial por miedo… tal vez por algo más… pero… ¿A qué? ¿A lo desconocido? ¿A lo conocido? ¿A lo inexistente? o tal vez… _01000010 01101111 01110010 01110010 01100001 01100100 01101111_

Sea como sea, estas conscientes de lo que temes físicamente, tal vez mentalmente. Puedes tenerle miedo a las arañas, a la muerte, a tu familia, a los castigos, al prójimo, a que te lastimen… todas son cosas que tú conoces…

…

¿Y lo demás?

Reflexionar sobre lo que temes más allá es algo serio y complicado de platicar, pensar que eres perfecto es una creencia inocente… como un niño, un niño que le teme a una aguja que atraviesa tu piel. Le temes a algo desconocido, algo que nunca has sentido… invadir algo de parte tuya… ¿Qué será?

…

 _* 01000011 01101111 01110010 01110010 01110101 01110000 01110100 01100101 01100100 00100000 01001101 01100101 01110011 01110011 01100001 01100111 01100101 *_

Ummm… extraño, humanoide autónomo… vivo pero… artificialmente… sin signos de deceso presentes… pero con duración similar…

 _* 01010010 01100101 01100011 01101111 01110110 01100101 01110010 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01001101 01100101 01110011 01110011 01100001 01100111 01100101 *_

Y es así como se puede pelear con cada uno.

En caso de faltar esta parte u otra parte del mensaje, tratar de reabrir el mensaje para tratar de recuperarlo. Es información valiosa para la propia supervivencia de cada ser presente en la realidad.

 _01000101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010_

Y la verdad esta es una plaga… plaga que causa destrucción y diferentes tipos de energía y enfermedades de clase dimensional, así como _01000011 01001111 01010010 01010010 01010101 01010000 01010100 01000101 01000100_ o casos más extremos como _01001101 01101001 01101110 01100100 01101100 01100101 01110011 01110011 01101110 01100101 01110011 01110011_ Que carcome poco a poco cada universo y ser vivo o incluso pensante que pueda haber.

Problema que incluso a los seres negativos carcome hasta la existencia e hilos de la realidad… sin olvidar que un hilo de la realidad es _01001001 01101110 01100110 01101111 01110010 01101101 01100001 01100011 01101001 11000011 10110011 01101110 00100000 01000100 01100101 01110011 01110100 01110010 01110101 01101001 01100100 01100001_ y a todo aquel que se atreva a entrar a esa biblioteca será borrado de la existencia.

Leer historias no es bueno, sobre todo el poder leer un futuro incierto.

Y ni hablar de los _01001100 01101001 01100010 01110010 01101111 01110011 00100000 01100100 01100101 00100000 01101100 01100001 01110011 00100000 01100001 01101100 01101101 01100001 01110011_ que suelen tener historias y pasiones más allá de las deseadas.

Relatando con todo y eventos hasta el más mínimo detalle… a excepción de cuando encuentras _01010100 01110101 00100000 01101100 01101001 01100010 01110010 01101111_ sin mencionar que puedes morir cuando es cosido tu propio corazón con el hilo de la vida que te conecta con la realidad.

 _01000101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010_

Creaturas fantásticas que tienen sus propias formas o descripciones, creaturas que en cada dimensión varían como los banshee, que en unas dimensiones pueden ser los espíritus de mujeres con garras afiladas para matar a sus víctimas, o incluso las grandes aves dimensionales que ruptura la realidad.

 _01000101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010_

Espero de todas formas que lleguen hasta esta parte. Esta historia es demasiado larga. Y espero que les funcione… y por favor, traten de resolver los errores, no son difíciles de interpretar y les convendría mucho.

Pues estos errores se causan por el ente _01000101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010._

 _01000101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010_

 _01000101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010_

 _01000101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010_

 _01000101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010_

 _01000101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010_

 _01000011 01100001 01110100 01100001 01110011 01110100 01110010 01101111 01110000 01101000 01101001 01100011 00100000 01000110 01100001 01101001 01101100 01110101 01110010 01100101_

…

…

…

 _01010010 01100101 01110110 01101111 01110110 01100101 01110010 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01000100 01100001 01110100 01100001_

…

¿Qué es lo que le dices a un viejo amigo tuyo? Charla casual. Hizo una mejor charla que mis pacientes, incluso mejor que ese alebrije loco o ese… oso relleno… como sea, lo vería de nuevo si así fuera, debido a que es difícil encontrar a alguien que hable contigo intelectualmente. Especialmente con el aislamiento de mi situación actual. Él es un amigo, créanlo o no.

 _01010010 01100101 01110011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01100001 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01101111 01110010 01101001 01100111 01101001 01101110 01100001 01101100 00100000 01101101 01100101 01110011 01110011 01100001 01100111 01100101_

Y si es así, reportarlo a cualquiera de ellos, ninguno de su familia o su casta debe de vivir. Ni mucho menos los de su calaña, son los únicos que se atreven a retar a los dioses… en caso de que se les encuentre, solo hablar con ellos para ganar tiempo. Jamás retarlos a menos que quieran tener como último recuerdo la destrucción de su universo. Que ni yo ni nadie será capaz de detenerlos.

He dado mi palabra.

¿No lo creen? Entonces… ¿Qué les dice le nombre _01010011 01100101 01110010 01100001 00100000 01000100 01100101 01110011 01110000 01110101 11000011 10101001 01110011_ N̶̶̖̺̻͓̳̂̍̓ͯ͆̚͢ͅư̗̩̠̩̭̟̫͍̦͍̯̖̼̥͓̲͍͗͂̃͒͆ͤ̋͛ͩ͋͂̄̀͡͠n̵̶̵͌̆ͣ͊̊̃ͫ̈̋̇҉̣̼̣̦̞͖̺̝̞̤c͌̎́ͤ͋ͭ͒̔̓͏̡̛̘̺̻̪͜ ̵̢͕̖̩̻͈͚̮͓͙͓͕̘̮͇͇̟̠ͤ̂̃ͫ̌̃n̷̨̜̻͎̫̳̲̠͙ͬ͐̀ͥ͐̿͐͒ͬͥ̏̄̚ͅo̴̹̝̜̯̝̩̘͈̬̝͚̞͇̘̠͖̯͐ͥ̃͐̽̃̋̓͊̓ͫ͘ͅͅn̮͎͈͔̝̬͍͍̦ͬͧ̇̈ͨͣ͠.̶͖̥͈̹̘̟̻ͦ͆̈́̑͌ͫ̈́̽͐?

No sé si lo hayan escuchado, quien sabe si en verdad sea su verdadero nombre, pero es una representación perfecta de lo que el en verdad es.

Tal vez incluso les sea un tanto largo y ridículo… pero al saber que en realidad es una metáfora entiendes absolutamente todo.

Y sin mencionar a sus hermanos, están iguales o peor que él.

Pero como detalle, jamás le digas que ellos son sus _01001000 01100101 01110010 01101101 01100001 01101110 01101111 01110011_ , se molestara a tal punto que los matara sin remordimiento alguno.

Poca gente lo ve y vive para contar de lo que es capaz. Y solamente por el simple hecho de que le ocurrió exactamente lo mismo que a mí… y todos esos números son reducidos por ellos…

Qué bueno que nadie tenga la mala fortuna de tener que encontrarse con ellos… te eliminan de la existencia cortando cada hilo que te conecte con la _01001110 01001111 00100000 01001100 01001111 00100000 01001000 01000001 01010010 11000011 10000001 01010011_ y terminan eliminándote incluso de cada recuerdo.

…

¿Qué manía de destruir universos? Nadie es capaz de entender su propio potencial… ni siquiera pueden darse la mínima idea de cómo crear universos con solo _01001110 01101111_ y así hacerlo.

No entiendo como no saben que es posible crear universos de esa forma e incluso más sencillas… el solo sentir t propia existencia es un gran paso para comprender parte de la realidad en la que actualmente puedes estar.

¿Cómo es que la realidad puede soportar tanto peso?

Pues… cierta organización llamada _01000100 01100101 01110011 01110100 01110010 01101111 01111001 01100101 01100100_ es capaz de reacomodar el universo y moldearlo para que todo universo pueda entrar en la realidad, destruyendo a su propio beneficio cada universo que es demasiado grande o poderoso para su control, por lo que suelen llamar a personas como a mí.

Gente que "contratan" para arreglar esos errores que suelen ocurrir en la realidad… he conocido a mucha gente y seres vivos como pensantes, incluso entes o seres locos que quieren destruir todo a su paso.

Conociendo este tipo de seres y muchos objetos, costumbres, personalidades, experiencias, anécdotas. Te das cuenta que muchas cosas son más normales de lo que parecen, créanme. Ver mundos, realidades, historias, cuentos y demás donde hay una plaga que _01010000 01101111 01110010 00100000 01100011 01110101 01100101 01110011 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 01100101 01110011 00100000 01101100 01100101 01100111 01100001 01101100 01100101 01110011 00100000 01111001 00100000 01101101 11000011 10100001 01110011 00100000 01110001 01110101 01100101 00100000 01101111 01100010 01110110 01101001 01100001 01110011 00100000 01100101 01110011 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101000 01100001 00100000 01110011 01101001 01100100 01101111 00100000 01100011 01100101 01101110 01110011 01110101 01110010 01100001 01100100 01101111 00100000 01110000 01100001 01110010 01100001 00100000 01110011 01110101 00100000 01100100 01101001 01110011 01100110 01110010 01110101 01110100 01100101_ Que son universos parásitos que se alimentan de su propia existencia creando un círculo vicioso, aparte de que si el mensaje anterior ha sido borrado, significa que has encontrado a _01010000 01110101 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110001 01110101 01101001 01100101 01101110 00100000 01101100 01101111 00100000 01110100 01110010 01100001 01100100 01110101 01111010 01100011 01100001_ y lo encontraras en algún momento de tu vida como la representación de algo.

O incluso este alterando el mensaje para su propio beneficio, alterando palabras y d3578uy3nd0 l4 c0mp83n510n d3l m3ns4j3. Y causando que cierta parte del mensaje parezca escrita por mí. O por alguien más.

Eso sí que es perturbador…

Y no olvidemos a _01000110 01100001 01110100 01100001 01101100 00100000 01000101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010_

 _01000001 01101110 00100000 01100101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01101111 01100011 01100011 01110101 01110010 01110010 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110111 01101000 01101001 01101100 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101101 01100101 01110011 01110011 01100001 01100111 01100101 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100100 01100101 01100011 01101111 01100100 01100101 01100100 00100000 00101100 00100000 01101001 01100110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010 00100000 01101111 01100011 01100011 01110101 01110010 01110011 00100000 01100001 01100111 01100001 01101001 01101110 00100000 00101100 00100000 01110000 01101100 01100101 01100001 01110011 01100101 00100000 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 01000100 01001111 01001110 01000101_

Y estos son errores muy comunes en la realidad, suelen cambiar o distorsionar la realidad destruyendo todo a su paso y dando paso a otro universo parasitario.

Este mensaje sin duda será destruido por la cantidad de información que puede ser eliminada y por el simple hecho de que muchos no quieren que esto sea leído, por lo que les recomiendo. Hagan lo que hagan, no permitan que _01000101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010_ o simplemente busquen un mensaje menos corrupto que este.

En caso de que pierda cada vez más su seriedad favor de

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _01001101 01100101 01101110 01110011 01100001 01101010 01100101 00100000 01110000 01110101 01110010 01101001 01100110 01101001 01100011 01100001 01100100 01101111_

Y es así como lo reconoces.

Esta tesis suele ser complicada y solo por el simple hecho de que es un tanto molesto tener que interpretar las metáforas, no se puede poner información tan directa sobre todo cuando tu existencia está siendo amenazada.

Cada detalle tiene que ser pensado y escrito para que la información no quede corrupta por ningún tipo de energía no deseada. El pensar que este mensaje fue destruido total o parcialmente me desanima por el hecho de que escribo en vano el mismo mensaje.

Pues ellos harán todo lo posible para conseguir que esta información no llegue a su destino, mas allá de las estrellas y de la comprensión del mismo, pues este mensaje llegara de una u otra forma a algún destino programado.

¿Su destino? Alguien que lo lea.

Sea como sea, quien sabe por qué clase de medios se transfiera este mensaje, quien sabe los cambios que pueda sufrir con el paso del tiempo. Simplemente llegara de una u otra forma, y eso significara que he cumplido mi trabajo.

Suelen ocurrir errores y fallos del sistema.

Hacer uno perfecto es dudoso de decir, muchos universos son tan grandes que suelen tener cierto poder sobre otras dimensiones y suelen ocurrir colisiones y aberturas tan grandes de información entre una y otra, es extraño si me lo preguntan por qué se tanto, a pesar de ser un universo demasiado pequeño de donde provengo en comparación a muchas otras rodantes que suelen incluso consumir otros universos.

Ni yo mismo comprendo esto… al igual que muchas otras creaturas se preguntan lo mismo de que ocurre, el significado de su existencia, y el pensamiento de otras. Encontrarse con un universo primo y relacionarse con la misma es impensable, suele ocurrir pero con universos que son tan parecidos que es difícil obtener la diferencia entre la original y el clon del universo.

Encontrase con el universo original de donde tu provienes es tan prohibido como juntar todos los universos y destruir su tela para causar una destrucción en masa de universos tan grande… y consecuente mente llamar a todos ellos.

Pero quien sale de su propio universo, se da cuenta que la inmensidad de la tela de su realidad es tan grande, que el tiempo no le permitiría explorar en su totalidad todo aquello que le rodea… nadie lo explorara en su máximo esplendor… jamás…

Y eso que es el multiverso de su tela… hablemos de los demás multiversos que hay más afuera de la propia esfera, de por si salir de una esfera o universo es difícil, es más complicado salir la que contiene a los multiversos… es complicado tratar de entenderlo, a mi también me desconcertó aprender todo esto, teniendo practica se vuelve demasiado predecible todo lo que puede suceder más allá de tu imaginación o tu existencia.

Puedes pensar que hay un antagonista único para todos los universos… es difícil decir… incluso el que yo mismo pienso que es puede no serlo… o puede serlo para nuestra pequeña realidad…. Quien sabe que tan grande sea el inmenso mundo más allá de tu habitación.

Tal vez hay tantas capas de los universos, multiversos, superversos, megaversos, theraversos, y un rotundo ETC. Que es como ver canicas dentro canicas dentro canicas dentro canicas…

¿Quién es el dueño?

Tal vez un niño que se encontró en la calle a la canica… y tal vez ese niño este dentro de la canica…

Paradójico… ¿No?

Tampoco es imposible… digo, yo tenía una canica así, ¿Dónde quedo?

…

Sin embargo.

Nos la pasamos pensando que la vida es fácil… es un tanto difícil decirlo.

Nos la pasamos pensando que la vida es larga… Tremenda equivocación.

Nos la pasamos pensando que el tiempo es largo… es una tontería decirlo.

Nos la pasamos pensando que todo es infinito… es inocente creerlo pero muy alegre.

Nos la pasamos pensando las reflexiones de la vida… buena forma de usar el tiempo.

Nos la pasamos pensando por qué no nos entendemos… es una pérdida de tiempo tratar de entendernos.

Nos la pasamos pensando que hay más allá de la muerte… quien sabe… tal vez ahorita mismo estés muerto…

Es interesante saber que puedes perderte en la profundidad de tus pensamientos y en lo fascinante que puede ser el ver más allá de lo que te rodea y no puedes ver… es muy interesante pensar quien es el que rige ese universo… algo así como un dios…

Piensas en la pregunta ¿Qué es un dios?

En sus universos quizás lo sean… en los multiversos tal vez sean pequeñas piedras en su camino, pero si avanzamos en los estratos… quien sabe que nos encontremos allá afuera, ¿no creen? Tal vez algo que con solo el hecho de olvidarnos desaparezca todo aquello que conociste…

Y debo decir, yo puedo morir de la forma más sencilla que puedan creer, el que me las ingenie para sobrevivir es otro punto y aparte. Ya que será una buena historia que decir acerca de todo aquello que quisiste.

No soy alguien muy dotado que digamos, siempre he dependido de muchos más para tratar de sobrevivir… y es que no puedes morir cargando todo el peso que han dejado sobre tus hombros, simplemente no puedes.

El saber que la realidad y todos la que la habitan están a punto de destruir todo a su paso… y posiblemente en parte tú tengas la culpa, o quizás seas tú mismo quien la esté destruyendo y tú ni en cuenta…

Es complicado entender todo esto, a mí me falta mucho por aprender y tratar de explicar todo lo que uno no puede entender por la complejidad del tema… créanme o no, cosas muy peligrosas consumen el universos poco a poco… tal vez solo este… o tal vez también el tuyo…

Piensa solo un poco… ¿Qué harías tú?

NO creas que lo sabrás todo siempre, incluso los seres más puros trataran de destruirte, por más que pienses que no será posible jamás… piensa un poco y sabrás que es más que cierto.

Decir que existe algo más poderoso en el absoluto TODO. Es algo estúpido, también tengo mis dudas de que los seres que conozco sean los más fuertes del universo… pero… ¿crees que eres tan fuerte como para salvar apenas lo que sale de tu imaginación?

¿En serio lo crees?

Incluso yo creería que ellos no son tan poderosos, tal vez en la realidad en la que actualmente resido… pero… ¿Qué hay de las demás? ¿Qué hay de los demás universos que hay más allá de los que puedes imaginar?

Estar consciente de que posiblemente exista algo mucho más poderoso del que tú crees un dios… es un gran avance a la comprensión de la tesis presente. Pues esta tesis tiene el único propósito de enseñar y hacer reflexionar de todo esto…

¿Dioses? Posiblemente del mundo, ¿del universo? Quien sabe… ¿pero de lo demás? Un dios es alguien que no puede ser derrotado de forma física, ojo que porque sea intangible y posiblemente no en la actual capa de la realidad no significa que sea un dios.

Alguien inmortal sabe perfectamente que tiene un problema… el envejecimiento, pero sabrá que al final encontrara algo indescriptible para los demás… algo que no se comparte ni con uno ni con otro, únicamente lo sabrá él y nadie más que él.

Solo los inmortales (no necesariamente dioses) son capaces de entender el verdadero significado de una vida… o incluso de la existencia… solo esperando y entendiendo lo que en verdad significaba la vida para cada uno de nosotros… y de él…

…

…

…

Es demasiado interesante como para platicar en una tesis tan sencilla como esta.

Pero lo suficientemente completa como para darse la idea de este…

Tantas creaturas y seres tanto como el medio en el que vivimos puede tener un dueño… ¿Quién es?

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Pero dejémonos de eso, es una tontería hablar de algo más si hablar de ti…

Les contare un secreto que azota tanto mi universo como la mayoría que están relacionados con esta…

Y ese es un tema que sus gobernantes esconden por "seguridad" de todos sus habitantes.

¿Saben cuál es?

Deben de saberlo, es más que lógico.

¿Saben porque este mundo rebosa de tanta "magia"?

Es por la única y simple razón que tanto como los ancestros y la misma magia y el tiempo que tiene este mundo ha comenzado a succionar las de otros planetas, constelaciones e incluso universos distantes, tal vez que incluso luchan o luchaban por su propia supervivencia.

¿A que le temen? ¿Es que acaso no recuerdan cómo usar su propia percepción para ver lo que han hecho sus princesas? ¿O están demasiado cegados para aceptar lo que en verdad se ha hecho?

Muchos habitantes de sus propios universos han conseguido robar la "magia" que usan para ocultar la verdad sobre su universo, que no hay sol, luna, astros o estrellas…

Todo ha sido consumido para alimentar a su propio universo, Todas han muerto hace mucho tiempo, aplastadas por las entrañas de agujeros negros, que, finalmente, se evaporaron y diseminaron sus gases por este frio y vacío universo, un universo que se ha expandido tanto que cada partícula en él existe en total aislamiento.

Una realidad de muchos universos como el mío y los demás… es que está muerto. La realidad de su universo es que se encuentra en un proceso llamado _Big Yawn._

Extraño y curioso es que tanto como su planeta y los pocos planetas circundantes a él todavía exista, aunque no gracias a las leves de la física, sino por su gran concentración de "Magia".

…

Pregunten a sus gobernantes o "princesas" como suelen decirles. De seguro reaccionaran de una forma tan agresiva por su regalo… No quieren que tengan los medios para descubrir ese GRAN secreto, que incluso oculto a su propia hermana.

…

Atrévanse a preguntarle y a destruir su hechizo…

Aparte de ganarse un enemigo poderoso, se darán cuenta que lo que digo no es nada más que la mera y pura verdad… siempre cegados por una gran y despiadada mentira.

…

…

Y tal vez… solo así, les abrirás los ojos a todos aquellos… aquellos que creían y se cegaban por la mentira… y tu hogar se volverá un lugar próspero y harmónico… más de lo que ya es…

Pero de una forma verdadera y honesta… no basada en una mentira.

…

…

Algo curioso de eso, es que a pesar de que su universo está a punto de ser destruido y de estar vacío de todo cosmos. Se pueden encontrar cosas muy interesantes por ahí, quien sabe.

Una pelea por la supervivencia de uno u otro universo… o tal vez la destrucción de alguien… o algo…

Tal vez una historia digna de solo quedarte con el recuerdo.

O algo más…

He visto muchas cosas, pero eso no significa que yo pueda saber que ocurre en todos los lugares. Aun me falta mucho por aprender… pero les puedo decir que es muy interesante.

Sobre todo si ustedes llegan a tiempo para poder ayudar. Pues quien sabe, tal vez luche por ti o por alguien querido por ti.

…

…

Algo verdadero de este u otros universos es que esta corrupto.

Exploren los universos circundantes que puede haber… Se darán cuenta que es cierto.

Verán tanto una estupidez, como una historia que te puede decir los horrores de un habitante tan normal como tú o como yo. Una historia digna de contar o de callar por el horror de la misma, cosas tan interesantes como misteriosas o cosas… que no se pueden mencionar.

Están corruptos por el simple hecho que no son como el primer universo que ha dado vida a los demás, quien sabe si por ello comience a perder la cordura… o porque alguien más me la está perdiendo…

En momentos de crisis lo único que puedes hacer es quedarte callado…

…

…

…

…

Simples universos que se sobrecargan y explotan por la pesadez, siendo luego comida por otros universos o universos corrompidos por ellos mismos, y así sucede, son como células, se alimentan del más pequeño para crecer a su propio placer…

…

Solo piensas y dices saber muchos… yo dudo saberlo todo… pero aprendí todo de las formas más crudas y duras que la vida te puede lanzar a la cara, y créanme si les digo que es verdad, no digo que sea el más desafortunado, sino uno de los más desafortunados.

…

Simples universos que no conocen su propio potencial… simples habitantes que no conocen el poder de su propia existencia… simples ideas que creen ser mejores… son simples y nada más…

Simples cuentos que no enseñan lo verdadero y crudo que puede ser en verdad la realidad, simples cuentos que hasta un niño lo entiende…

…

…

…

No solo eso, son problemas que jamás se entenderán…

Sobre todo los humanos…

…

…

…

…

Y aun así, no los entiendo… ¿Cómo pueden ser causantes de su propia incomprensión y de su propia tragedia?

Jamás había conocido una raza con un afán tan grande de autodestruirse y no organizarse en un solo sistema… o tan siquiera en convivir armónicamente el uno del otro… ni siquiera con el prójimo, y por razones tan ridículas como por las cuales pelean actualmente.

Quien sabe en qué universo o en que otro no lo hagan… pero en caso de que mienta… ¿Cómo desmentirlo?

…

Por razones como esas e incluso más obvias se puede decir… pero quien sabe, sucederán más cosas o aún más…

Simplemente cuéntame, quien sabe si llegue a tiempo… o tal vez ya esté muerto, de igual modo, lo intentaste.

Intentaste saber todo secreto que el universo pueda ocultar y susurrar tras tus espaldas, intentaste descubrir el verdadero significado de tu inteligencia, intentaste descubrir el verdadero significado de lo que puede ser en realidad un deseo. Lo intentaste, y es un gran avance para conocerme a ti y a mí.

Y aun así, jamás fue suficiente. De igual modo, se respeta y agradece que te tomaras algo de tiempo de leer a alguien como yo. Alguien que tal vez piense que fue un gran héroe y movió planetas y mundos para encontrar lo que buscaba.

Alguien que de seguro este loco… alguien que tal vez este en un manicomio esperando a ser atendido… alguien quien de seguro proviene de un universo en decadencia… de igual forma, sé que he descubierto algunas verdades de los versos… y si no es así, que me parta un rayo, pues estoy seguro que este mensaje llegara a algún lugar.

Y al menos eso espero de mi miserable vida… pues esta es una tesis en beneficio de todos… o de algunos quizá.

Con llegar al corazón y mente de por lo menos uno, me considero como bien servido.

Pues de una u otra forma entenderá tanto su propio potencial como el de los demás, y así o no sea, serán buenas formas de generalizar y entender el concepto básico del universo para conocer todos los demás, y quien sabe, tal vez esto se pase al próximo que entienda este mensaje tan peculiar…

Tal vez esa persona ame el arte y una buena historia que contar… tal vez ame ayudar a los demás. pero será alguien que de seguro es de respetar…

Lo único que puedo pedir es que sea solamente algo que sea querido y amado por muchos o por otros, y que esta historia no termine en el abandono como los demás universos que quedaron entre la basura espacial.

Lo único que alguien podría pedir como un simple deseo a una estrella, no quedar en el olvido, no quedar como algo más, ser marcado por algo que en verdad fue… y nada más…

No ser reconocido con estatua y lanza, sino jamás ser olvidado, y sobretodo ser querido y amado, ya que un héroe verdadero no queda como una obra inédita, sino como un recuerdo en cada uno de nosotros para que jamás desaparezca entre las mantas del olvido que existe…

Es un deseo sincero y honesto del servidor escritor que tienen frente a ustedes… tal vez dibujante, pintor, músico, político, gobernante, presidente. La respuesta queda tanto a su imaginación como a su realidad.

Tal vez ustedes lo sepan… pues siendo un equino es más que obvio pensar que alguien como yo no tendría una aventura… pues, les diré algo. No solo ustedes son incrédulos de este hecho, el destino también duda que alguien como yo desarrolle un papel tan importante, sobre todo en este puesto.

Pues a pesar de ser un simple "mortal", puedo decir que tuve una aventura para no olvidar jamás… al igual que mis amigos…

Sea como sea…

Este es un comienzo…

Y lo terminare como todo aquello que comencé…

 _01010100 01101000 01101111 01110101 01110011 01100001 01101110 01100100 01110011 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101110 01100100 01101100 01100101 01110011 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101110 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01101100 01101001 01110100 00100000 01100110 01110010 01101111 01101101 00100000 01100001 00100000 01110011 01101001 01101110 01100111 01101100 01100101 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101110 01100100 01101100 01100101 00101100 00100000 01000001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101100 01101001 01100110 01100101 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101110 01100100 01101100 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01110011 01101000 01101111 01110010 01110100 01100101 01101110 01100101 01100100 00101110 00100000 01001000 01100001 01110000 01110000 01101001 01101110 01100101 01110011 01110011 00100000 01101110 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 00100000 01100100 01100101 01100011 01110010 01100101 01100001 01110011 01100101 01110011 00100000 01100010 01111001 00100000 01100010 01100101 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110011 01101000 01100001 01110010 01100101 01100100 00101110 00101110 00101110_

 _Que la verdad así sea dicha._

 _Así tenga que abrirte los ojos de los males que le estás haciendo, tanto a ti como a los demás…_

 _Te derrotare a ti…_

 _Y a tu eterno caos, rey y reina._


	2. AlphaThesis

_**01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 01110011 01101001 01110011 00100000 01010000 01110010 01101111 01111001 01100101 01100011 01110100**_

 _01010000 01110010 01101111 01111001 01100101 01100011 01110100 00100000 01000001 01101100 01110000 01101000 01100001 00111010 00100000 01001111 01101110 01101100 01111001 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100111 01101001 01101110 01101110 01101001 01101110 01100111 00101110_

 _01000011 01101111 01100100 01100101 01101110 01100001 01101101 01100101 00111010 00100000 00110001 00110011 00100000 01100101 01101110 01110100 01101001 01110100 01101001 01100101 01110011_

 _01010100 01110010 01110101 01100101 00100000 01001110 01100001 01101101 01100101 00111010 00100000 01010011 01100001 01110100 01110101 01110011 01010100 01101000 01100101 01110011 01101001 01110011_

 **Comenzando con esta Tesis de forma oficial.**

Se les agradece por haberse dado el lujo por tener lo que actualmente está frente a ustedes.

…

…

En memoria por quien jamás debe de ser olvidado.

…

…

Comenzando por como todo empieza, un inicio. Después de todo, ¿existe algo que no tenga un comienzo? Bueno… descartando a todos ellos claro.

Un comienzo… un comienzo tiene parte de religión, otra tiene parte científica, otra teórica, y todos tienen en una parte cierto, puede llegar a ser posible, pero… llega un momento en que piensa… ¿Cómo pueden decir que se creó así? Un ejemplo es ¿Quién creo al creador? U otro ejemplo es ¿Cómo fue posible que las partículas infinitesimales de materia se fueran juntando de forma armónica hasta llegar a la enorme complejidad de la vida, siguiendo lo que obviamente es el patrón lógico de la evolución? O por ultimo ¿Quién dijo o hizo que las cosas fueran de esa manera?

Todas en parte cierto y a la vez falsas, que sea lo que quieras saber, se respeta y no quedara escrito.

Lo curioso de la forma que conseguí todo el potencial, a diferencia de la creación que entiendo en la mayoría de sus puntos, mi otorgue de dones lo desconozco tanto yo como pocos de ellos, algo como lo que siempre dicen, es imposible. Imposible que un poni que antes era solo un potrillo con esperanzas y sueños e inocencia casi infinita, saliera un hombre duro y sabio, imposible que de un universo tan poco importante saliera lo que posiblemente fue uno de los héroes transcendentes del universo, pero a la vez olvidado.

Y es cierto, jamás debí vivir más allá de mi primer año de vida, mi probabilidad de sobrevivir fue abismalmente baja, y con el paso del tiempo seguía siendo lo mismo pero cada vez más bajo, era imposible que con esa probabilidad siguiera viviendo, incluso yo lo desconozco, y si fuera un error de numeración, se hubiera corregido con el tiempo… no pasarían 7 años con el mismo porcentaje…

Yo con mi infinita inocencia jamás entendí que pasaba cuando fue ese día, nunca entendía de lo que hablaba, temblaba de miedo y lloraba como cualquier niño con esa edad, simplemente me dijeron que haría desde ese entonces, y para asegurarse de que lo haría destruyeron mi hogar… y ya no tenía ningún lugar a donde ir, borraron todo lo que me construyo y alguna vez fue parte de mi…

Y desde ese entonces… simplemente tenía que hacer lo que ellos me pidieran, no podía hacer nada más, ¿Qué otra me quedaba? Así que de mala gana hacia las cosas al principio, y siendo un niño era obvio que estuviera a punto de morir en las encomiendas de ellos, pero siempre levantándome con más fuerzas que antes.

Y eso es la determinación como mi perseverancia… algo que pocos tienen, algo por lo que pocos luchan, algo que solo pocos ven y los demás lo niegan… pelear por una verdadera meta, más allá de amor, el miedo y la lógica, más allá de la aceptación o de la negación… siempre más allá de todo, ese es un verdadero héroe, algo que de seguro jamás llegare a ser…

Incluso más allá de mi o mi muerte, algo que solo pediré al final de mi vida, ser un verdadero héroe… es como un deseo a un niño… jamás se conseguirá, solo es un pequeño acto de inocencia… algo que yo jamás pude vivir en todo su esplendor o tan siquiera de forma completa.

Sea como sea, el quitarle la vida o su infancia a cualquier ser joven, cuyo único crimen fue respirar, pensar, vivir y existir. Es algo que se paga con algo más que la vida o la muerte incluso, ¿qué te puede hacer un niño después de todo? Es la expresión más pura de la inocencia y un alma blanca, algo que solo se ve y se aprecia solo una vez, el que con el tiempo se vaya pudriendo su fruto es algo que depende tanto de él o de la persona que lo cuide…

Pero simplemente no le puedes hacer eso a alguien tan pequeño y joven, teniendo la posibilidad de aprender del bueno como del malo, darle a entender las verdaderas intenciones de lo que uno puede hacer con él, y hacerle ver el bien del mal, simplemente entiendes que es algo que se debe respetar en todo sentido.

Por parte de los que me hicieron esto… simplemente no me podían matar por la importancia que había adquirido por viajar a través de las dimensiones, al menos sería lo más lógico que se me puede ocurrir después de aquel incidente.

No podía morir y ahora no puedo morir por causas naturales, tal vez ellos creían que por mandarme a cada misión imposible que se les ocurriera, moriría simplemente, algo que por cierto jamás ocurrió, el viajar por la realidad y los universos alrededor mío causo que el tiempo que pasa a mi alrededor se fuera distorsionando cada vez más, haciendo además de que fuera más difícil de matar, un ser longevo.

Pero por supuesto, eso no me ayudo cuando pelee con los verdaderos dioses que pueden existir alrededor de ti, verdaderos dioses que te preguntas al final de la guerra: "¿Cómo sobreviví?" y es obvio preguntarse tal cosa, que aunque parezca ridícula, es más lógica de lo que creen.

Sabiendo todo lo anterior, te puedes dar la idea de que lo que muchos creen que significa Miedo, están totalmente alejados de ese término, yo tampoco lo sé, aclaro de una vez, siempre habrá algo peor de lo que ya conoces, regla eterna.

En lo único que pensaría es que tanto el tiempo como el destino dicte lo que tengas que pedir de ti mismo… a menos de que en lugar de seguir el destino, forjes tu propio camino… difícil en todo sentido, pero habrás dado un paso más para poder entender lo que está más allá de la percepción.

Cosas que valen la pena esperar, cosas que pedirías a gritos, pidiendo que alguien escuchara tus plegarias, toma en cuenta, puede ser el amor, pero debe ser algo aún más importante para ti, algo que en verdad quisieras pedir para poder conocerlos. Algo por lo que vale la pena esperar.

…

¿Y tú? ¿Cuáles son las cosas que es la pena esperar según tu criterio?

O como dicen por ahí, si no se cumple cuando lo gritas…

¿Por qué no intentar susurrarlo?

…

¿Por qué o quién darías todo para salvar, como tu don de nacimiento, tu vida, incluso tu existencia?

Pensar en ello es algo de lo que debes pensar atenta y cuidadosamente, pues debes saber que es algo de lo que no puedes revertir, mucho menos la existencia

Se ve que nunca has probado el miedo, o has sentido que pierdes el control. El poder vive en mí, y ese poder es mío…

…

Y si ocurriera, como bien dice el dicho; "En ti, se encuentra tanto la posibilidad de mejorar al mundo 1000 veces, o empeorarlo 1000000 de veces". Y es más que cierto, el que no te creas capaz, o el que no lo consigas hasta esa magnitud es otro asunto. Sean acciones que consideres buenas pero que terminen dando algo bueno o viceversa, pues de que ocurre, ocurre.

…

O incluso la mera posibilidad que borren de tu ser lo que alguna vez fuiste para pasar a ser un don nadie, tener que buscar y llorar por lo poco que te puede ofrecer el mismo destino y construirte en un personaje falso y muy apuesto a lo que en verdad eres, y fingir que eres feliz con eso es algo que te carcome la moral, de una forma y tal, que te preguntas si en verdad quieres seguir teniendo una máscara frágil de porcelana blanca.

…

Y así, no solo poder romperla, sino, posiblemente recuperar lo que antes eras, y eliminar malos recuerdos, para mí eso ya es imposible, aquello que responde al nombre conocido como alma, ya no tiene oportunidad para ningún lugar o puerta en mi caso, he cometido barbaridades de las que jama sestare feliz, pues incluso al ser as maligno, te puede condenar la puerta al paraíso.

…

No tener puertas a ningún lugar es una maldita pesadilla, vagar y estar a merced de otras capas de la realidad y muchas otras creaturas que en el plano de la realidad física no se pueden presenciar con facilidad estando con la posibilidad de que mueras en algún momento por dicho suceso, pensar en todo y a la vez en nada…

…

Y no sé si se lo han preguntado, tal vez sea nada más que delirios míos… pero… ¿alguna vez se han preguntado si ustedes están muertos, pero tienen la suficiente determinación como para fingir que ustedes están vivos sin darse cuenta? ¿O tal vez que todos a su alrededor están muertos y que ustedes también tienen la suficiente determinación como para verlos y fingir que todo es normal? Tal vez sean la única prueba de que la vida tal y como la conocemos aún existe, o que posiblemente sean la única persona que entiende todo aquello que le rodea y sabe más cosas de las que una persona normal puede pedir y comprender.

…

Me entre mientras eso ocurre, mucha gente entre la penumbra se mueve, en un punto ciego de los que todos pueden ver, sin ganas de voltear a ver quién en verdad les rodea, con la idea de que puedes seguir viendo hacia delante… pero, ¿no se te ha ocurrido ver de reojo o echar un vistazo además de ver hacia el triunfo?

Veras que hay gente mucho mejor que tú que se queda atrás por la simple razón de que tratan de ayudar a más gente a ser como tú o como él.

Dime, ¿no has pensado en ayudar a la gente que se quedó atrás y no ser recordado por lo que hiciste en el mundo? Si no por lo que diste al mundo, de una forma en que no solo te ayudaste a ti mismo, si no que te dejaste de lado a ti mismo y dejaste que muchas más personas avanzaran.

Y nada más porque quieres ver que hiciste y diste algo que pocos se dignan a dar…

…

…Un regalo…

…

…

Mi hogar no es como otros, este se diferencia de otros por mucho y por más que obvias razones, se diferenciaba de muchos universos como del universo madre del que provenimos realmente, de solo imaginarse que nuestro universo no era como el montón, si no que se diferenciaba por algo único y especial, pero jamás se volvía a saber de él o un universo parecido, debido a que fue destruido por ellos…

…

Éramos solo una civilización sin un gobierno muy autoritario, la capital no se diferenciaba de otros pueblos, cualquier pueblo y cualquier ser podía vivir sin tener ninguna complicación, no se sufrían ataques de seres malignos, no se tenía defensa por la constante armonía de mi mundo, no había héroes. No había necesidad alguna de tenerlos.

Pero desgraciadamente siempre ocurre el error, y ese fui yo, pero aun así me pregunto ¿Qué tiene que un pequeño trate de averiguar y desarrollar el don que le fue dado cuando llego al mundo? Desgraciadamente ocurrió, y me parece una estupidez el que por un niño que trata de averiguar su habilidad le haga ser culpable de su propia maldición…

Una maldición que arrastre a todos tus seres queridos y los antes consecutivamente, y que haga perder la creciente inocencia que tenías por aquello,

…

… _ **Que recuerdos…**_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _En un tiempo que no se quiere recordar._

 _En algún lugar olvidado de la realidad._

 _En una singular casa que cualquiera puede habitar_

…

 _En una casa a sus afueras, se puede apreciar las siluetas de unos seres muy curiosos y poco vistos en general, todos los quieren conocer pero pocos lo pueden ver… a que o adivinan…_

…

… _Se escucha también una plática muy cálida en su interior…_

…

– ¡mamá! ¡No sabes lo feliz que soy de tener una madre como tú!–

– Jeje… gracias hijo…–

– ¿uh…? Mamá ¿Por qué lloras?–

–…ven hijo, deja te llevo a tu cama, ya es muy noche–

– ¡pero mamá!–

– Sin peros ni peras, jovencito, ya es muy noche–

– Ummm… está bien, pero… ¿me lees algo?–

– Uh… de acuerdo, pero solo uno–

– ¡vale!–

…

–Listo, ahora a dormir pequeño juguetón–

–Gracias mami, hasta mañana–

–Hasta mañana pequeño Spark–

…

–Se fue, supongo que es hora de escribir jiji–

" _Mi nombre es peculiar, es Horn Spark. Mi raza lo es también, soy un pequeño poni residente de Canterville, la capital de la armoniosa Rainbow Gate. Quien sea que encuentre esto, espero que lo valore, al igual que todas las anotaciones desde que tengo memoria de mi vida en sí, esta vez les cuento que como siempre, desperté al pueblo con mi trompeta, todos se ven muy contentos cuando lo hago pues salen por sus ventanas y hacen señas con sus cascos y yo simplemente los saludo aunque no sé porque otros fruncen el ceño, ha de ser porque siguen algo cansado. Después de eso, comencé mi día para dar paso a la rutina, me asee, arregle mis útiles para las escuela y baje las escaleras para dirigirme a la cocina donde mi mamá me esperaba con unas rebanadas de pan tostado y un vaso de jugo de naranja, este día mi madre me llevo a mi escuela muy temprano, y me despidió con un beso. Cuando entre a la clase, todos mis compañeros me saludaron y otros me molestaban un poco en broma, lo cual no le encuentro el chiste, el típico grupo de brabucones de la escuela, será en otro día esta platica. En tanto a mi escuela, la maestra Shiny Hearth nos enseñó las operaciones básicas de la aritmética, un poco complicado pero logre entenderlos y usarlos, también puedo decir que este día me es muy especial debido a que conseguí mi Cutie Mark practicando mi hechizo de levitación. según mi maestra, esa marca nos indica nuestro talento especial, algo que me alegro mucho, curioso debido a que le tomaba poca importancia, era un cuerno blanco con chispas rojas y simbolizaba mi talento con la magia según mi maestra, de igual forma, seguí con mi día y seguía estudiando, además de almorzar en el recreo, jugar con algunos potrillos y otros ponis, al salir de la escuela estaba ansioso por llegar a mi casa y contarle lo que hice este día a mi mamá_ _,_ _al llegar a mi casa, tuve una muy cálida charla con mi madre cosa que no pasa muy a menudo pues cuando platico con ella suele estar más feliz, mi padre no llego del trabajo y mi madre parecía que había llorado mucho y no sabía porque lo cual me tenía preocupado, por lo que trate de animarla con lo primero que se me vino a la mente y logre sacarle aunque sea una pequeña sonrisa y me abrazo con mucho cariño, esta vez como siempre hago anotaciones en este diario de lo que he hecho en mi vida… ojala y nadie le haga daño a esta libreta, la valoro mucho en realidad…"_

–Oh rayos… debo de preguntar a mi abuelo que significa en realidad cada palabra, espero no cometer ningún error… aprendo y trato de seguir los consejos del abuelo pero no le puedo mentir, no sé porque me quede con las dudas y seguí escribiendo… pero ojala que algún ser del espacio encuentre este diario como un regalo–

Comencé entonces a adornarla lo más que pude, quería que me vieran como alguien que al menos se esmeró en su pequeño recuerdo de su infancia… o creo que eso dice mi abuelo, algo que no comente.

Comenzando por mi familia.

Soy un poni de raza unicornio llamado Horn Spark, mi crin es negra y algo alborotada, tengo el pelaje café, mi Cutie Mark es un cuerno blanco con chispas rojas, tengo 7 años. Casi todo el que me ve, cree que soy un poni terrestre, mi crin tapa mi cuerno y se nota muy poco.

Por mi madre, es un poni de raza unicornio llamada Warm Hearth, tiene crin rosa y lacia, tiene el pelaje blanco como la nieve, su Cutie Mark es un corazón muy rojo, tiene 29 años. También su cuerno se ve poco por la abundante crin que tiene.

En tanto a mi padre, es un poni de raza Pegaso negro con crin roja llamado Red Wing, su crin es algo extraña en su forma de verse porque parecía un armadillo a mi forma de ver y asimilar, tiene el pelaje negro, su Cutie Mark era un ala roja, tiene 31 años.

Y por último pero no menos importante, mi abuelo materno, es un poni terrestre que tiene el nombre de Strong Shine, su crin es canosa y tiene el pelaje amarillo, su cabello es largo y no se lo ha cortado, siempre lo tiene suelto, ya tenía sus respectivas arrugas, su Cutie Mark era un chispazo y tenía 66 años.

Y pues yo… solo soy un potrillo.

Me la paso viendo la ventana y el cielo nocturno alrededor mío, me gusta ver las estrellas y su tintineo que hacen cuando juego con ellas, luego soplan con fuerza y me cala el frio, por lo que tengo que meterme de nuevo a mi cama para calentarme un poquito.

Después de un rato de estar despierto, me agarro el sueño aunque quería quedarme más tiempo y jugar un rato más pero el cansancio me empezó a ganar y tuve que dormirme… después de todo, era mi obligación despertar al pueblo. Así que apague mi vela y me fui a dormir, me gusta mucho esa vela, con ella y mi mamá, espantamos a los monstruos del armario, el ático e incluso los del sótano.

…

Algo que siempre me ha gustado de mí, es ser tanto unicornio como alguien que le gusta tocar su trompeta que le regalaron a los 5 años… cuando me la regalaron, trataba de tocar pero se me acababa rápido el aire, mi mamá y mi papá se reían al ver que trataba de tocar la trompeta yo solo, cosa que luego me molestaba. Pero un día que me había dado todo para poder tocar la trompeta, mi abuelo se ofreció para enseñarme a tocar, me sentía feliz de saber que no solo aprendería a tocarla, si no que estaría pasando tiempo con mi abuelo favorito, así que acepte con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro y me enseño solo una canción.

Que por cierto la primera vez que la toque en la mañana que cumplí 6 años, todo el pueblo aplaudió mis esfuerzos y el que pudiera tocar la trompeta. Desde entonces, toco la trompeta cada mañana

Tanto despertar a todo el pueblo con mi trompeta, simbolizando el amanecer, siempre me ha gustado aprender muchos hechizos de magia…

Pero de mientras, tocare un clásico para despertar al pueblo.

"Una mañana en el barranco de escoria."

Una de mis favoritas…

O mi única favorita, creo.

Pero… no recuerdo realmente su nombre…

Así me lo decía mi abuelo… siempre mi madre le regañaba por decir ese nombre, nunca entendí porque realmente.

Era algo de…

¡Oh sí!

¡A morning in the slag ravine!

O también como me dice el viejo del pueblo.

Hato No Shounen.

¡Y qué bueno que lo recuerdo, ya está amaneciendo en Canterville!

 _Es curioso, cada vez que toco esta canción, no falta las palomas, animales, ponis y habitantes del pueblo que se despierten, es más, luego algunos ponis deciden acompañarme en la tonada, de vez en cuando, incluso varios animales se posan a mi lado para acompañarme mientras toco esa melodía._

Ahora que lo pienso, no les he dicho, hago notas mentales y trato de repasar lo que pasa a mi alrededor y lo que digo, algo así como si hablara con alguien, me hace sentir más tranquilo ¡Es como si alguien en verdad me estuviera escuchando! ¡¿No sería emocionante?!

Y esta vez sí que le puse esmero a tocar la trompeta, ya que apenas ayer conseguí mi Cutie Mark, es precisamente un cuerno con chispas, de seguro que es a que me gusta muchos los hechizos y los hago sin mucha dificultad… ¿lo estoy repitiendo?

Simplemente no puedo contener mi emoción, conseguí mi Cutie Mark y no podía dejar de pensar que mis tonadas podrían despertar a las hermanas reales en su sueño, me felicitaría tan la princesa Flare como su hermana menor Moon, quien levantan tanto el sol como la luna, muy impresionante si me lo preguntan.

Antes había una guardia real que consistía en varios ponis selectos, pero desapareció por razones que muchos desconocen, a pocos ponis en realidad les importo pero sigue siendo extraño el suceso.

…

Ahora les contare de mi familia.

Unas relaciones y lo que quiero de mi armoniosa familia.

Mi padre, mi madre y mi abuelo siempre me cuidan y tratan que no me lastime, a pesar de eso, nunca me ponen limitaciones, dejan que salga y me cuide por mi propia cuenta, claro que las primeras veces siempre me cuidaban pero he aprendido a valerme por mi mismo.

Siempre me dicen que soy un niño muy tierno según los habitantes del pueblo y mi propia familia.

Muy curioso e inocente según mi abuelo, algo que realmente no conozco su significado, yo un poco confuso le pregunto qué significan esas palabras y el solo me desespera con su clásico "algún día lo comprenderás", pero aun así, no se lo pregunto porque me da miedo el que se enoje conmigo y no me quiera volver a contar sus grandes historias que siempre tiene para contar, siempre que viene o se aparece por supuesto, lo cual no es muy seguido y eso me pone triste, muy pocas veces lo veo comiendo en la casa porque siempre tiene que salir por urgencias que tiene mi abuelo.

Igual, siempre querré a mi abuelo. Siempre está ahí para curarme de los constantes tropiezos que suelo tener incluso con mis propios cascos, pero mi abuelo siempre está ahí para animarme diciendo: "Crecerás grande y fuerte mi pequeño Spark", cosa que me anima mucho para seguir con mi rutina.

Mi madre siempre es muy tranquila y muy tímida según las palabras de mi abuelo, dice que le falta más hablar debido a que sus amigas apenas y son 5, y como siempre le dice mi abuelo antes de dormirse instantáneamente "No importa, siempre voy a querer a mi pequeña Hearth".

Pero siempre quiero a mi mami, siempre me lee muchos cuentos y prepara las más ricas sopas que pueda hacer toda Rainbow Gates, siempre rescata animales heridos que se estrellan o se lastiman por algo, siempre está para cuidarlos y dejarlos libres a la brevedad.

Siempre alegre y sensible, canta tonadas muy alegres cada mañana las cuales, termina de despertar al resto de los habitantes del pueblo, y a pesar de que no tiene cuentos tan asombrosos como los de mi abuelo, tiene ese toque que la hace tan especial…

Y a pesar de que no sabe inventarse cuentos, es muy buena leyendo mis libros de cuentos, no importa cuántas veces me la repita, nunca me cansare de que lea mis historias como solo ella sabe hacerlo.

Por parte de mi padre que a pesar de ser un Pegaso, me enseña los trucos y hechizos de los unicornios, curioso siendo un Pegaso común y corriente y no un unicornio. No suelo platicar o estar mucho con él, pues él es el encargado del clima de parte de la ciudad Thunder Cloud.

A veces es severo pero siempre paso tiempo y juegos muy divertidos con él, me lleva a través de las nubes e incluso me llevo a Rainbow Rain, Un lugar donde llueven gotas de arcoíris, que aunque un día dejo de llevarme y me asusto cuando me grito que no iríamos un día que insistí demasiado, solo lo dejamos así pero siempre recordare ese bonito lugar, llueven gotitas de colores.

Es tan divertido, me ha llevado a tantos lugares tan bonitos con sus grandes alas que son tan suaves. Dice mi papa que se sabía esos hechizos porque su papá se los enseñaba a pesar de saber que era un Pegaso, el no entendía muy bien porque pero de todos modos ahora lo agradece.

Pues precisamente mi padre me enseñó a conjurar el hechizo, y hasta eso le sorprendió debido a que es un hechizo complicado para mi edad según mi papá, ignorando ese detalle, solo me puse a practicar el hechizo que era muy divertido.

Digo, cuando conseguí dominarlo a la perfección, lo usaba sin parar y sin parar, teletransportandome al azar y encontrar cada cosa en mi camino me era muy divertido, pues entraba en las casas y me escapaba de uno que otro sartenazo de los ponis y sus casas ajenas, ya que obviamente uno se asustaría de encontrar un poni que posiblemente venga a hacer maldades, de vez en cuando entraba a la casa de unos amigos para saludarlos o incluso llevarlo a un lugar en específico…

Qué bueno que hoy y mañana no hay clases, tengo el día libre para disfrutar de esta habilidad.

Simplemente no podía creerlo, había aprendido un hechizo que me era muy divertido y fácil de usar…

…

 _*grunt* repugnante_

…

Me la pasaba en cada momento, incluso decidí intensificar el hechizo, Salí mas allá de Rainbow Gates y visite otros reinos, en algunos casos causando destrozos y demás… pero que se le podía hacer, aun ando perfeccionando mi hechizo.

Fui al reino de Griffin'doors causando varios destrozos en una asamblea real, además de ser atacado por varios grifos, al pueblo de Minotaurs Mountain que por cierto, estuve a punto de ser aplastado por las grandes rocas que suelen rodar en la ciudad, al gran desierto Zerena en el que vi muchas cebras galopar en la sabana, a los helados Glacial Hell en el que existe un rumor pues dicen que si te quedas mucho tiempo el cuerno se te congela, Al pueblo deTrain Tracks que seta muy desolado en medio del abrumante desierto Death Sand, al peligroso Dragon Breath; me parece raro que apareciera en una cueva con tantas joyas y los dragones no aparecieran.

Incluso aparecí en todo tipo de lugares y conocí muchos ponis y otros seres muy curiosos, incluso me encontré un bosque muy raro parecido al Never Free, solo que había insectos gigantes y la forma de lo que veía era muy rara. Incluso aparecí en lugares de mucho lujo arruinando fiestas o apareciendo en lugares incomodos…

…

 _*Bleg* lo ha logrado_

…

Después de eso, seguí cambiando y aplicando el hechizo hasta que llegue a mi casa y me quede sin magia, incluso andaba con un sueño brutal de seguir con el mismo hechizo tanto tiempo. De hecho, sentía como que me taladraban el cuerno.

Y como no, realizar el hechizo cientos de veces puede lastimarte mucho.

De igual manera, me encontraba en mi casa y es algo que agradezco, ojala que papá haya regresado…

Solo toque la puerta y espere a que alguien me abriera…

– ¡Mamá! ¿Estás ahí?–

– ¡Spark!–

Mi mamá me abrió y se veía muy preocupada, de hecho, veía ligeras líneas en su rostro, y unas marcas en sus ojos, quien sabe porque. Y le quería preguntar pero solo se preocupó en tratar de atenderme.

Después de que me abrieran la puerta y mamá me recibiera un poco enojada por desaparecerme todo el día y por no estar muy bien aseado que digamos, digo, he estado por pantanos y lugares donde había agua me quemaba la piel y el pelaje…

Solo me bañe y me enjabonaba todo lo que podía, pasaba el jabón por mi cuerpo, pero cuando decidí tallar más a fondo, el jabón se enredó muy feo en mi crin y pelaje, viendo la razón por la que estaba así, me di cuenta que mi pelaje como crin estaba muy maltratada, cosa que me preocupo, no termine de bañarme y saliendo del baño le dije a mi mamá que viera mi cabello, cosa que le preocupo, así que se me ocurrió decirle que me ayudara papá.

Pero en lugar de hacer eso, prefirió mandarme a dormir.

Simplemente no lo entendía, de igual forma solo me fui a dormir.

Tenía mucho sueño.

Solo podía dormir.

Mañana escribiría lo que necesitara en mi diario.

…

…

…

¡Es hora!

Desperté de golpe, me arregle un poco, saque mi trompeta que estaba debajo de la cama, y subí al techo, espere a que subiera un poco más el sol y mientras esperaba, admiraba al pueblo y uno que otro pajarillo revoloteando o incluso algunas mariposas que se paraban al lado mío o seguían revoloteando alrededor de alguna flor, una vez listo, toque mi tonada diaria.

Una vez terminada y que me despidiera de todos mis amiguitos, entre algunos ponis, Pegasos y unicornios y de los animalitos, baje del techo a la casa y fui al comedor.

Mi mamá me estaba esperando abajo con el desayuno caliente y servido. Consistía en unas tostaditas, un vaso de leche y otro de jugo de naranja, también había algo de cereal servido en un tazón con leche y un huevo estrellado.

–Buenos días Spark ¿Cómo amaneciste?–

–Buenos días mama, dormí muy bien mamá, _*munch*_ Terminando de desayunar voy a salir a practicar el hechizo que me enseño papá– dije tomando una tostada que estaba en un plato.

–…Claro hijo, sal pero llega a medio día, necesito que vayamos con papá…–

–Si mami– Comencé a desayunar algo apurado a lo que mamá daba pequeñas risillas y me limpiaba la cara con una servilleta.

Cuando termine, mamá me advirtió que tendría retortijones por haber comido rápido, aun así, me dio un abrazo un beso y se despidió ondeando su pata en la puerta de la casa.

Saliendo, decidí hacer algo, mientras caminada hacia una planicie alfombrada de pasto, algo que en sí, me gusto desde un principio… _pero ahora me arrepiento de ello._

–Muy bien… tendré que relajarme mucho si quiero que salga como quiero que sea– Dije mientras me sentaba y me ponía a pensar un poco.

 _*?*_

–Muy bien debo tratar de concentrarme en el hechizo de transportación pero a la vez en nada, quiero ver que tan aleatorio puede llegar a ser esto– dije mientras hacía brillar mi cuerno.

 _*!*_

–Tengo que relajarme… y concentrarme a la vez, que complicado es–

Entonces, solo cerré mis ojos y trate de hacer lo que quería, a ver si funcionaba en sí.

*Foosh*

– _¡Espera! ¡No lo hagas! –_

 _ **Tan rápido como se escuchó esa advertencia, el pequeño potrillo había desaparecido, al igual que de la existencia de ese universo, había desaparecido de la línea del tiempo, y al ser un universo único, no había reparación, el extraño dueño de la voz que advirtió al potrillo ser era muy alta, no tenía una forma en sí, parecían sombras del crepúsculo, y simplemente no podía creer que no pudo alcanzar a ese potrillo.**_

– _¡Maldita sea, los entes lo condenaran tan pronto se den cuenta de los desastres que causara ese mocoso! De igual forma, tengo una hora antes de que cause desastres graves… a menos que se asuste y cause más daños de los que ya está causando… no, no puedo permitir que ocurra eso, tengo que actuar a la de ya–_

 **Y desapareciendo del lugar, el prado donde estaban quedo en silencio abrumador.**

…

En un planeta muy extraño, en un lugar demasiado caliente y con vapores espesos y acidez en la atmosfera, apareció en un pequeño destello un pequeño potrillo que confundido por saber dónde estaba, empezó a inhalar y comenzó a toser por la toxicidad del ambiente, incluso comenzó a lagrimear por entrarle algo de humo a los ojos.

– ¿Adónde he dado a parar? Tengo que salir de aquí, no sabía que existía un lugar como este en Hortum– Dije algo asustado debido a que me estaba costando respirar, así que como vine, regresare con el hechizo de transportación un poco más dirigido para no tener ningún problema con el regreso.

…

 _Grave error._

 _En momentos como esos, en los que mi vida ya no corre en tanto peligro como en otras situaciones, puedo decir que me arrepiento de mi estupidez y por todo aquello que he llegado a causar a lo largo de mi inocencia… o tal vez sea mi locura que me hace decir incoherencias._

 _ **Existe algo que nos define a nosotros como lo que somos, incluso siendo parte de nuestra vida diaria, algo que se va formando incluso antes de nuestra existencia, algo así como nuestra alma, y va más allá de ello… simplemente cuando la pierdes o la usas en el lugar menos indicado, mueres en el intento.**_

…

En el lugar en el que aparecí era un lugar muy raro, parecía un lugar poblado con extrañas construcciones a los alrededores que parecían haber sido muy altas, aunque estaban en muy mal estado y muchos estaban completamente destruidos. Había humo por todas partes y tosí un poco pues era algo que no había inhalado alguna vez, podía sentir como el mismo aire hacia que mi garganta me raspase, pero en si se podía ver lo que sucedía, empecé a caminar un poco entre los escombros y podía ver que había extraños ponis parados en sus patas traseras, y también vi gorilas con lo que parecía ser armaduras negras con cables y cosas muy raras.

También veía unas cosas que nunca había visto, eran grandes y de extraña forma que tenían 2 ruedas, y con un barril muy raro y largo, vi que algunos de ellos flotaban muy cerca del suelo dejando salir un color azul lo cual era muy extraño para mí, también vi enormes pájaros de metal escupiendo agujas muy grandes lo cual me dejo aterrado y en el cielo vi agujas que eran muy chicas pero con un hilo blanco muy fino.

De pronto una de las aves que era notoriamente más grandes que las otras dejo caer algo que era muy grande en la lejanía del lugar y cuando cayó hasta el suelo, podía ver como se formaba un hongo gigante hecho con nubes rojas y negras acompañada de un sonido muy fuerte y una onda de aire que me empujo como si fuera una pequeña hojita de árbol.

Tenía mucho miedo por la extrañes del lugar y simplemente me fui en otro destello.

…

En otro lugar aparecí en una ciudad con casas que casi tocaban los cielos tanto que al intentar verlos hasta arriba me torcí un poco mi cuello, era muy concurrido por seres muy raros que caminaban en sus patas traseras, me recordaban a los minotauros o incluso a los monos pero sin pelo, lo curioso es que tenían mucha ropa y veía como ellos entraban a unos extraños objetos de gran tamaño abriendo como una cosa extraña y se metían en ellos, yo veía extrañado esa acción hasta que el objeto soltó un rugido y unas extrañas luces se encendían en el frente de la misma, eso hizo que me asustase mucho y voltee a ver a mi alrededor para ocultarme de esa gran bestia, de pronto este se empezó a mover y se fue del lugar, afortunadamente no me encontró.

Seguí caminando aun asustado por lo de antes y veía como había cada vez mas de esos monos, pero lo extraño es que me veían con miedo, salvo algunos de pequeño tamaño que me veían de manera curiosa, un pequeño reflejo salía de sus ojos pero yo estaba intrigado, tantas miradas de rechazo dominándome me hacían sentir incomodo, hasta que uno de esos pequeños seres se fue acercando a mi despacio, di un paso atrás pero algo me decía que no tenía malas intenciones, así que me empecé a acercar a ella hasta quedar a pocos centímetros, ella extendió su pata delantera que tenía algo muy raro en ellas, como gusanos, cosa que me asusto levemente, pero ella seguía extendiendo su pata hacia mí, como intentando tocarme pero algo la detuvo, cosa que a mí me saco un gran susto, escuche varios gritos de yeguas atrás mío y enseguida sentí que me comenzaron a lanzar cosas, como piedras, zapatos, ladrillos e incluso ropa. Cosa que me extraño pero después sentí que me enrollaban y comenzaban a pegarme, total que asustado trate de hacer brillar mi cuerno pero recibí una descarga en la espalda, causando que me entumeciera e interrumpiera el hechizo, apareciendo en un lugar muy alto en no sé dónde.

Del susto, trataba de cargar el cuerno pero el vértigo y as constantes vueltas no me permitían concentrarme. Después de un intento y sentir que estaba a punto de estrellarme, tan solo lo hice con menos potencia. Con la esperanza de que eso me salvara o amortiguara mi caída.

…

Después de aparecer en otro bosque muy raro, por lo que alcance a escuchar, eran silbidos y canto de grillos que parecían ser muy grandes, cosa que daba muy mal presentimiento, pero de la caída pude tener un buen impulso hacia la maleza, termine estrellándome con algo muy pegajoso. Cosa que por extraña que suene me comenzó a dar cosquillas.

Comencé a analizar mi entorno, olía muy raro no era un olor tan desagradable pero tampoco era toxico el lugar, aparte de que se podía ver con claridad, también veía cortinas viejas y cosas muy extrañas, cansado y algo entumecido por la caída y por estar en una misma posición trate de explorar el lugar, así que trate de zafarme de mi agarre pero no podía, así que me sacudí frenéticamente para conseguir algún resultado, pero de un momento a otro, vi que desde arriba se acercaba una araña gigante… ahora todo lo entendía, este lugar por su forma de ser, es un nido de arañas, quien sabe que sucedió, pero tal vez me Teletransporte a un lugar con un campo mágico para encoger a los ponis, o tal vez así sean las arañas.

Total que con absoluta histeria trate de moverme pero no pude, ya se estaban acercando demasiado y comencé a hiperventilarme. Esperando mi posible final solo cerré mis ojos…

Lo extraño es que hubo un momento en que no ocurrió nada, así que abrí los ojos y vi que la araña me veía con detenimiento y me analizaba con sus patas, incluso se me acerco demasiado pero me comenzó a hacer cosquillas con sus pelos.

Pero hubo un momento en que me comenzó a separar de la tela con sus grandes patas y me comenzó a mirar… No sé qué este haciendo o que quiera hacerme pero es inquietante, así que comencé a juntar energía en mi cuerno para hacer la Teletransportación pues no quería descubrir cuál sería su propósito.

Desgraciadamente antes de poder canalizarlo, mordió mi cuerno dejándome una sustancia azul y algo pegajosa en mi cuerno, haciéndome incapaz de volver a hacer un hechizo mi cuerpo se sentía paralizado, apenas podía mantenerme despierto y no dejarme vencer por el paralizante que me inyecto, pero no quedo ahí porque me comenzó a envolverme en tela y dejarme colgado en una esquina.

Me extraña que la tela sea tan delgada.

Otro detalle es que no era el único poni que estaba ahí, había demasiadas yeguas alrededor mío durmiendo plácidamente con el vientre muy hinchado, me quede pensando en una forma de salir y me di cuenta que podía embarrar lo que estaba en mi cuerno con la telaraña.

Intente moverme por un rato hasta que el paralizante empezó a perder efecto y yo recobrara la movilidad, entonces me puse en marcha para quitar lo que tenía en mi cuerno.

Una vez limpio mi cuerno, hice el hechizo y me desaparecí del lugar.

…

– ¿…Ya llegue…? –

Estaba en un lugar muy amplio en donde la luz era tan fuerte que podía verla con la misma claridad cerrando los ojos, además que el piso era demasiado acolchonado he de decir, me recordaban a las nubes en las que luego… me…

¿Esto es el cielo? ¿O las claras White Snow Cloud?

No lo sé pero simplemente veía a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que estaba en una nube de textura algodonosa y muy esponjosa, además de que había tantas nubes que solo podía mirar hacia arriba el gran cielo azul.

Cosa que me extraño porque ni un unicornio o poni puede sostenerse en las nubes a menos de que tenga un hechizo para tocarlas. Lo recuerdo porque trate de hacer lo mismo que los Pegasos soltándome del cuello de mi padre, claro que me regaño y no lo volví a repetir pero en sí, estar en las nubes es muy divertido.

De igual forma, me era muy divertido saltar entre las nubes, y creo que están son más suaves, además, no me mojo con tocarla, es muy divertido rodar y rodar entre todas. Pero eso sí, no había nubes duras como las de la ciudad. Están eran muy divertidas e incluso saltaba.

Hubo incluso un momento en que salte tanto que estuve a punto de caerme hasta el fondo de lugar. Cabe decir que no alcanzaba a ver fin de lo alto que estaba. Solo veía un celeste muy bonito de fondo.

Del susto simplemente volví a cargar el cuerno y apresure el hechizo para no tener ningún problema.

…

Llegue de nueva cuenta a un bosque muy grande, y con un cielo no muy azul, pero lo que si note es que estaba muy cansado como para volver a hacer otra Teletransportación, me está costando demasiado usar el hechizo cada vez más, cosa que no entiendo porque antes no me costaba tanto.

Así que para pasar el tiempo en lo que me dejaba de doler la cabeza y dejara de punzar mi pobre cuernecito, comencé a caminar lentamente, no quería volver a arriesgar mi vida y que mi mamá se enoje conmigo y se ponga triste después.

Así que me cuidaba las espaldas y trataba de que no me sorprendieran y me capturaran, ya tengo muchas experiencias como para tener aún más y mi cuerpecito no creo que resista ningún golpe más. Así que a paso lento pero seguro, Salí del bosque, que a pesar de eso no estaba muy lejos del buen camino.

Pero lo que si me encontré era un pueblo muy grande en las montañas, siento un muy buen lugar para la minería, donde habían muchos grifos y minotauros con un bastón muy raro, incluso vi un poco más de cerca y vi que era un pueblo muy organizado porque cada casa estaba muy bien hecha. Incluso algunos bordes eran metálicos.

De la admiración comencé a caminar hacia la ciudad para tener algún tipo de información acerca del lugar, pero de repente me resbale y caí en una cueva.

Después del susto comencé a sobarme la cabeza por el ligero golpe que me di, pero de repente me tomaron por la espalda y me taparon los ojos

– ¡Mph!–

– ¡Calla! Los minotauros y grifos están cerca –

– ¿Mph? –

– Veo que eres nuevo por aquí, aun eres muy chico, tu mamá debía de haberte perdido–

– Mph –

– Te contare rápido, estamos en un lugar donde los unicornios y Pegasos han desaparecido, los únicos con suficiente poder como para no ser tan débiles entre guerras, en una plaga que mataba a seres con magia como ellos quedamos indefensos, en ese preciso momento, los grifos y minotauros tuvieron una alianza donde se pusieron en nuestra contra, además de tener catalizadores como su bastón, somos solo ponis terrestres y somos la resistencia de lo que alguna vez fue Desola. En momentos críticos como estos, necesitamos a un unicornio–

Sinceramente en momentos como esos, y quien sabe que harían ellos conmigo así que ya no quería entrometerme e hice el hechizo lo más rápido que pude.

–Espera… ¡UN UNICORNIO!–

*Flash*

–Maldita sea, jamás lo volveré a encontrar–

…

–Este lugar está vacío–

Y efectivamente estaba vacío, creía haber visto un árbol seco sin hojas y a punto de caerse, casas destruidas y varias colinas alrededor mío. Pero después de unos momentos todo desapareció para dejar nada.

Estaba en un lugar extraplano y gris, lo único de color que estaba ahí era yo, o al menos eso notaba porque luego veía que algo de "bruma" gris pasaba por mi pata y me rodeaba, incluso la luz que daba el sol que estaba exactamente arriba de mi era gris y mi cuerno comenzaba a tener un tono cada vez más… gris… Algo que no entendía es que mi cuerno tenía algo de energía y no podía guardarla.

Solo lo deje pasar y miraba a mi alrededor.

– ¿Qué clase de lugar es este? ¡No hay nada! Solo puedo escuchar mi eco, ni siquiera veo el fin, tanta claridad para darte cuenta que no hay nada entre tú y yo–

Era extraño, no podía dejar de pronunciar palabras, y cada vez que quería hablar no podía.

Tampoco me podía mover voluntariamente, parecía un mal sueño, y eso espero que sea esto.

Quiero volver a casa y ver a mi padre y madre que de seguro están esperándome en la puerta de la casa.

Lo único que si podía notar es que el lugar era un campo árido y desierto, el piso estaba agrieta por el posible calor que había, pero en lugar de eso, sentía un frio muy intenso, pero luego podía ver sombras que se alejaban de mi cuando miraba de reojo o a mis espaldas. Incluso en la penumbra de mi vista alcanzaba a ver como se acercaban lentamente.

Del susto solo me Teletransporte a algún lugar cercano. Al menos eso si podía controlar en este lugar.

…

Lo único que pido es ir algún lugar de Hortum tan siquiera.

Pero en lugar de eso, siempre termino en un lugar completamente diferente, de igual forma, no quería irme aun del lugar, era muy bello por la cantidad de estrellas y galaxias que veía alrededor mío.

Ahora estoy en un lugar cósmico donde puedo escuchar como hablan unos ecos enormes.

Mis amigas estrellas estaban cantando, jugando y tintineando alrededor mío.

Eran voces que jamás había escuchado pero a la vez eran tan familiares para mí, voces que alguna vez me dieron esperanzas y sueños. Y aun así, flotaba mirar más, pues veía como sucedían explosiones muy grandes alrededor mío, pero aun había mas, eran tantas estrellas porque aún no se acomodaban. Y veía como otras recorrían el espacio entero o se perdían en la vista para tomar un lugar en el universo.

Era como una ventana, lo que era mí pasado, algo tan familiar para mí.

Incluso trate de escuchar de lo que hablaban los enormes ecos que resonaban en mi mente y en mi corazón incluso, pero parecía incluso que halaban al revés. Hablan del inicio de los tiempos y la extensión del universo, incluso el comienzo del todo.

Pero no lo entiendo, están creando algo en lo que yo vivía, ¡Si yo vengo de un lugar donde "todo" ya está creado! Es algo tonto en cierto punto. Pero muy divertido a la vez ver como mis amigas tomaban un lugar entre el espacio.

Me desconcierta este lugar.

Y juraría que mis ojos están llenos de asombro por el espectáculo de luces que acabo de ver.

Hasta eso es muy acogedor y muy familiar este lugar…

Otro día regresare, no sé porque pero así lo siento.

¡Fue una muy buena obra hasta eso! ¡Las princesas se han lucido esta vez!

…

Ahora estoy en una mesa redonda de una pequeña habitación de apariencia humilde donde varias personas estaban jugando a las cartas, se podía sentir una gran tensión en el ambiente entre ellos, parece que algo grande está sucediendo aquí.

–Eh, miren chicos. Ya tengo que apostar– Dijo uno de los ponis con un atuendo muy grande y abrigador. Además de bien decorado.

– ¿A qué se refieren?–

– Veras pequeño, este gobierno se rige a través de juegos de azar, quien tiene a fortuna y a buena suerte de padrino lo tiene todo, tanto un buen casco como un buen mazo– Dijo otro que tenía hasta una corona.

– ¡Sí! ¡La monarquía de los azares y la buena suerte! Dijeron a coro–

– creo que no lo entiendo de todo señor –

– mira es muy simple pequeño, aquí cualquier tipo de discusión o confrontación se lleva a cabo de manera muy diferente a como otros lugares, mientras ellos deciden levantarse en armas y destruirse, nosotros decidimos hacerlo de una manera más pacífica y evitar bajas innecesarias, ósea, con un juego de azar– le dijo el que tenía la corona.

– Oh, creo que empiezo a entender, ¿pero que pasaría si no se cumple el trato para el ganador o alguien hace trampa? –

–Eres muy pequeño para entenderlo, pero sí puedo decirte que nada bueno sale de no cumplir con los acuerdos– Dijo otro de los ponis.

–Ummm…–

– Bueno, es tiempo de seguir y creo que hoy es mi día de suerte– dijo el hombre bien abrigado.

Pensé por un momento las palabras de los hombres, ¿qué sentido tiene arriesgar mucho con un simple juego de cartas?, creo que el señor tiene razón, soy muy pequeño para entenderlo, despeje mi mente y simplemente escape de ese lugar con el hechizo.

– Lastima, con tan buenos dotes que tenía ese potro, mi esposa estaría complacida – Dijo el que se emocionó con su llegada retomando una cara seria.

…

Quería llegar al menos a las puertas de Rainbow Gates, pero en lugar de eso, me encontré con un prado soleado muy curioso en sí, ya que enfrente de mi a algunos muchos metros de mí, estaba un pueblo un poco más grande que Canterville, lo cual me extrañaba pues no se figuraba a ningún pueblo que conociera, y mucho menos aquella fortaleza que se encontraba en esas montañas.

–Al menos no he caído en otro lugar donde mi vida corra peligro en si– dije optimista de mi propia suerte.

Caminando por un pequeño camino de piedra, seguí caminando hacia el pueblo, viendo que las casas se parecían mucho a las de Canterville, solo que tenían colores muy extraños, ni siquiera parecía una casa en sí, parecía más bien una ilusión.

El pueblo en si lo veía desierto y los ponis que habitaban se veían demasiado raros, de hecho, dudaba que en verdad fueran ponis, no se parecían mucho a los que yo conocía, solo estuve un tiempo tratando de ver a donde había parad hasta que sentí que alguien me levanto.

– ¡Pero que potrillo tan mas adorable!– Escuche a una yegua decir tras mío.

– ¿De dónde salió esta criaturita?– Escuche otras voces de más yeguas mientras me comenzaban a acariciar y abrazar, lo cual me empezó a incomodar.

– ¡Oigan! ¡Ya cumplí los 7 años! – Dije tratando de liberarme de su agarre pero note que también me estaban tomando con magia.

– ¡TERNURITA! – escuche que gritaron con emoción, lo cual me extraño en todo sentido.

Lo único que podía hacer en momentos como estos, era hacer otro hechizo de Teletransportación a las afueras del pueblo.

– ¡Oh! ¡NO LO HARAS, CHAMACO!–

Escuche un grito a la lejanía con demasiado eco, seguido de eso, todas las yeguas que estaban jugando con migo, salieron corriendo, y claro con el espanto, yo también lo hice y trate de hacer el hechizo lo más rápido que pude.

No quería saber realmente quien era el que me perseguía. Por lo que apure lo más rápido que pude mi hechizo, incluso antes de que el hechizo surtiera efecto me tropecé y mi cuerno choco contra la tierra, sintiendo como se quebraba ligeramente.

…

…

…

…

 _Lamento no haber podido salvarte de tu infortunio… pequeñuelo._

…

Después del hechizo, Aparecí en un vasto desierto seco y arenoso en el que el sol estaba amarillo y me quemaba, la arena era fría, el cielo era de un rojo muy intenso y la luna estaba a un lado con un negro profundo. El viento soplaba con fuerza y a lo lejos veía algo quemándose, al otro extremo, un poni alejándose y perdiéndose en la nada.

El lugar no me gustaba pero no podía hacer nada, cada vez que intentaba realizar un hechizo me dolía el cuerno, por lo que tenía que pensar, que hacer ahora.

Ir a donde se estaba quemando, no me parecía una buena opción, no podía arriesgarme a que hubiera un peligro ahí, mi mamá no lo permitiría, así que tenía la única opción de ir hacia aquel poni que se estaba perdiendo cada vez más en la lejanía.

–Está decidido, correré… no creo que pueda haber día y noche aquí… Simplemente lo alcanzaré–

Y una vez decidido todo, comencé a correr hacia aquel poni que camina a un paso demasiado lento, no tengo idea de cuánto corrí, jamás me canse en esa carrera pero simplemente lo alcance al pasar de un rato, pero lo que si me daba curiosidad eran las formaciones de arena y las rocas tan extrañas que me encontraba.

Cuando lo tuve a unos metros el poni se paró, lo cual me extraño porque la arena era muy silenciosa.

Lo que si note de él es que tenía ropa muy extraña, muy elegante diría mi abuelo, pude notar que a su cintura tenía una cadena dorada atada a un disco dorado, también note que era un poni terrestre, no le podía ver Su Cutie Mark, tenía crin blanca y pelaje azul oscuro.

–Supongo que tú no eres como yo– Me dijo de forma muy extraña, sin sentimientos o algo así. Pero si me extraño por lo que dijo.

–Emmm, ¿A qué se refiere señor?–

–Yo soy el único poni que queda en este lado del universo–

–Ummm… ¿Cómo poni?–

–Es curioso chiquillo, dudo que tú seas de estos lares, posiblemente seas otro poni o uno de esos… bípedos… o tal vez alguien como yo de otro universo–

–Este poni es muy extraño– dije por lo bajo.

–Pero vamos, caminemos juntos un rato, he estado vagando mucho tiempo solo, la compañía es mi única aliada además del sol y la luna– Dijo mientras seguía el paso.

–De acuerdo señor–

Caminamos por un tiempo indeterminado, pero solo le seguí el paso. No hablo por mucho tiempo, y cuando lo hizo, volvió a pararse mientras tenía la cabeza gacha.

–Es imposible que tú seas otro poni…– Dijo apesadumbrado.

– ¿A qué se refiere?– Pregunte.

–Hay algo que se le conoce como distracción de la realidad, es un término de mi universo, quien sabe cómo lo escuches tú, pero meramente de eso trata–

– ¿Uh…?–

–Es un poco complicado, pero te lo explico por el simple hecho de que yo ya no tengo ninguna oportunidad en la realidad, por lo que espero que tú lo entiendas–

– ¿De qué habla señor?–

De repente comenzó a cantar algo.

–Raa-eee-yaa Ra-Ra-ee-yo-ra  
sora ni migotona kinoko no kumo  
Raa-eee-yaa Ra-Ra-ee-yo-ra  
komichi de e wo hamu kotori no gogo wa–

–Ummm… ¿Señor?–

–Jeje, mira, sabía que no lo entenderías–

– ¿A qué se refiere señor?–

–Es una canción hablada en mi idioma natal, algo que jamás puede deformar la realidad es tu propio origen, antes de que me interrumpas, te diré que significa esa canción, Significa en un idioma semi-universal para nosotros los ponis o humanos, denominado como inglés, supongo que tú lo has de conocer, pequeño Horn Spark–

– ¿Pero cómo…?–

–Mi nombre es Richard, Perdona por no presentarme antes, El nombre se le conoce como Dream Island Obsessional Park. El día que lo comprendas y la vuelvas a encontrar, espero que encuentres su significado–

–Pero…–

–A lo que supongo has venido, pequeño niño. Te has perdido de un universo único en su clase, mi universo igual lo es, al igual que mi destino contigo. Quién sabe si la diferencia de universos deforme el espacio, pero te digo que yo soy humano ¿Es cierto?–

–Huma…–

–Tu duda reafirma mi pregunta, ahora te explico– El extraño poni se sentó adelante mío.

– ¿Te has Teletransportado mucho últimamente?–

–Bueno… Si ¿Por?–

–Cuantas veces, cuantos días… ¿Algún dato?–

–He estado Teletransportandome tanto que perdí la cuenta, por 3 días… no, nada más–

–Ummm– Él se me acerco al oído y me susurro algo al oído, eran unos números muy raros y se separó del oído –Nunca olvides ese dato, créeme, jamás lo olvidaras–

–Pero…–

–Te doy un dato, y es que vas a tener problema con verdaderos dioses, descubrirás más cosas que nadie pudo saber jamás, cosas que ni el único dios sabrá antes de que su vida llegue a su fin a través de la múltiple reconstrucción del universo alrededor tuyo–

–Usted es demasiado…–

–No sé si lo entiendas, la deformación de tu universo, que puedo notar que está dañada tu barra, sea como sea, los dos ya no tenemos ninguna oportunidad, los entes son los únicos que pueden entrar al ahora universo agonizante en el que estamos, yo ya no tengo perdón, y si tu mueres, no serás mas que parte de ese parasito. Cosa que ni a ti ni a ellos, les conviene, dudo que intenten matarte, ya has causado demasiados estragos y tu universo esta tan lejos, que quien sabe cuánto tiempo pasó desde que te fuiste de tu hogar–

–Señor, lamento interrumpirlo, pero…–

– ¿Eh?–

–El sol se está moviendo demasiado raro, y el desierto ya no lo parece… ¿Qué es esa neblina negra, y esos agujeros, y esta extraña estática?–

–Jeje, no te preocupes, aún nos queda algo de tiempo, después de todo, no creo que ellos quieran dejarte morir aun, eres un niño de todos modos–

–De acuerdo–

–Dime ¿Cómo se llama tu padre y tu madre?–

–Bueno…–

–Oh, claro no te preocupes, de todos modos yo te considero mi amigo ¿Tu si lo harías?–

–Ummm… pues…–

– ¡Hecho Spark! Mira, toma mi regalo para ti y tu familia al otro lado, nunca las pierdas ni las rompas, son muy preciadas para mí y para ti también lo serán, pues es una joya que jamás volverás a ver y te sacaran de apuros, serán tu eterno amigo–

Acto seguido, saco de su ropa un extraño saquito con unas piedras que brillaban adentro, me las dio no sin antes ponerle un cordón dorado muy brillante por la poca luz que el ardiente sol estaba dando. Tome el saco con mis cascos y saque las piedritas, eran un poco más grandes que mi casco y pesadas, me las quede y miraba la brillantez de las bonitas piedras, las revise y asombre por su forma y lo que tenían en el centro. Ya que eran piedras de distintos colores.

–Gracias señor, nunca perderé su regalo…–

Antes de darme cuenta, el lugar estaba solo y no había nada en el fondo del paisaje, el sol estaba demasiado grande y la luna la vi en el horizonte mientras una tormenta de arena se avecinaba, el cielo era de un color negro y la arena era gris, el aire era muy pesado. Apestaba y costaba respirarlo, la estática había aumentado, incluso vi grietas blancas muy raras estando en el aire, había agujeros que cada vez succionaban más y más cosas, incluso hubo un momento en el que note que la neblina negra eran como insectos que zumbaban ferozmente.

Antes de que todo se pusiera en un negro absoluto, seco y repentino, pude ver que la luna era roja y el sol cubría todo el cielo.

…

…

…

– _ **Siguiente caso–**_

Escuche una voz de un semental con mucho eco y muy adulta. Aún estaba atontado por el repentino cambio de lugar.

– _Nombre del sentenciado en código–_

Escuche otra voz de un semental un poco más vieja, seca y dura, me recordaba al abuelo. Decía cosas que no entendía a la primera.

– _Akala-shitara-1231356764545-balellecanetre_1h4f2j4n597dan7a7XXX–_

Escuche algo muy raro, era la voz de una yegua igual de vieja que la anterior, curioso que en mi mente pudiera visualizar lo que decían.

– _ **Nombre dado por progenitor–**_

¿Qué?

– _Horn Spark–_

Escuche mi nombre, era una voz parecida a la de una potrilla, esto ya está consternándome demasiado.

– _ **Universo origen de proveniencia–**_

Escuche a la primera voz de nuevo.

– _Clave única, proveniente del universo madre conocido en clave como MLP-FM-EQ, universo único de origen pues su clave nada más son 20 dígitos, los cuales son: PONR84MVH01MOC4538UZ –_

Escuche una voz parecida a la de un potrillo de mi edad.

– _ **Clave en deuda y error en juicio–**_

Escuche de nuevo al primer semental.

– _Sevenerror_Cathapligli_1F3AA2G4SFS25GD3HS5GSg6dagf3s7affsg4gd7gf6g9–_

Un semental con una voz no muy seria como las demás, algo lento pero tampoco equivocándose en lo que decía, comenzó a decir cosas muy raras especificando la letra en mayúscula o minúscula, este lugar me estaba espantando, no podía ni verme a mí mismo.

– _ **En único nombre–**_

– _Error corrupto sistemático _ Nivel avanzado de destrucción telar–_

Escuche algo muy raro de fondo, de lo que parecía ser una yegua muy joven pero seria.

– _¡ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE!–_

Escuche una voz de un semental muy molesto y con voz potente, pues hasta me hizo "caer" si es que estoy parado en algo.

– _Cálmate Aphazel–_

Escuche decir a otra yegua muy joven, casi de la edad de mi mamá y con su misma dulzura. Lo que si me extrañaba es que si en verdad eso era un nombre. O incluso un objeto.

– _ **Prosigan con el tipo de universo, la diferencia de errores, biografía, causa y sentencia–**_

Escuche hablar al primer semental.

– _De acuerdo–_

Escuche una voz de un semental, el segundo para ser exacto.

– _El tipo de universo es único, pero a la vez normal, el tiempo que ha pasado fuera de su universo ha sido nada más que 3 años, en el tiempo de desaparición, descubrimos que CKM trato de salvarlo de su destino –_ Escuche a un semental un tanto joven pero a la vez divertido por cómo se escuchaba.

– _Ese bastardo…–_

Escuche una voz muy baja pero escuche que alguien lo corregía, no alcance a saber quién era, posiblemente la de voz seria.

– _Simplemente no puedo creer que llegara tan lejos–_

Escuche decir a otra Yegua con aires muy raros

– _**¿Y qué piensas, Serat?–**_

– _Si–_

Escuche apenas la palabra, no podía diferenciar sus sentimientos o si era una yegua o semental.

– **Pues prosigamos con el juicio en contra de…–**

Esto ya me puso de los nervios así que comencé a gritar.

– ¡ESPEREN! ¡ESPEREN! ¿A qué viene todo esto? ¿Me regresaran a casa o solo estoy escuchando esto por error?–

–… _Estas en el juicio "Asterx"–_

Escuche al potrilla responderme.

– _¡Zalaterra! Sabes que no podemos decirle esto a las creaturas del universo madre–_

Escuche al semental que me hizo caer.

– _Recuerda el código, si no sabe que hizo, merece explicación Aphazel–_

– _Grrr… de acuerdo…–_

– ¿…Y bien…? –

–… _ **Yo no tengo nombre dado, me puedes llamar Ethen, el símbolo del orden–**_

Escuche al primer semental con eco y una voz muy fuerte

– _ **Estas aquí porque le has causado un gran problema al universo que actualmente resides, eres causante de tu propia desgracia–**_ Me dijo algo severo

– _ **Este juicio está hecho para castigar y corregir problemas como tú los has causado, en sí, somos un grupo, somos 13 entes, nadie sabe más que el otro, sabemos secretos más allá de lo que los inmortales pueden entender incluso, no somos dioses, no nos interesa serlo, solo buscamos el orden para estabilizar el universo madre–**_

Esto ya era demasiado raro.

– _ **Yo soy quien regula el juicio, el más viejo de los 13, pues soy el juez de esta corte, denominada como "Asterx"–**_

– _Yo soy Zalaterra, soy el símbolo de la destreza, la más joven de los 13, solo regulo información–_ Dijo la potrilla… ente con voz femenina.

– _Yo soy Kazequiel, soy el símbolo del pasado, el séptimo más viejo de los 13, yo reviso la información detallada del interesado–_ escuche a la voz joven masculina divertida del ente.

– _Yo soy Lanquertiel, soy el símbolo de la ausencia, el cuarto más viejo de los 13, yo reviso estragos causados–_ escuche por parte del ente de voz seria y lenta.

– _Yo soy Abadometh, soy el símbolo del todo, el noveno más viejo de los 13, yo reviso y dicto sentencia–_ Reconocí la voz que reacciono con "CKM".

– _Yo soy Bladeprafter, soy el símbolo de la lógica, soy el onceavo más viejo, yo pregunto y escribo el caso–_ Era la voz que se parecía al abuelo.

– _Yo soy Mabroziel, soy el símbolo de la honra, soy la doceava más vieja, yo respondo casualmente preguntas complicadas y redacto y corrijo el caso–_ Era la voz que parecía abuela.

– _Yo soy Zaretinarel, soy el símbolo de la pureza, soy la sexta más vieja, yo evito que alguien salga lastimado y busco el historial positivo del acusado–_ Dijo la que me recordaba a mi madre.

– _Yo soy Aphazel, soy el símbolo de la madurez, soy el décimo más viejo de los 13, yo evito que alguien culpable salga impune de sus actos–_ Este ente no me agrada…

– _Yo soy Lariethem, soy el símbolo del interés, soy el segundo más viejo, yo suelo aclarar dudas a cualquiera–_ Dijo el que tenía la voz que parecía potrillo.

– _Yo soy Kerazatel, soy el símbolo del amor y el perdón, soy la tercera más vieja, yo destruyo la información según se necesite–_ Dijo la voz joven pero seria, me sorprende que represente el amor siendo así.

– _Yo soy Hekate, soy el símbolo del miedo y el olvido, soy la quinta más vieja, yo ordeno los papeles y dicto los archivos–_ Dijo la ente que tenía algo raro en la voz.

– _ **Muy bien, continuando con tu juicio…–**_ Ethen comenzó a hablar pero le interrumpí.

–Momento… ¿son trece?–

–… _Sherath, Ahora solo Serat, termino en un suicidio cósmico, el octavo más viejo, simboliza la decisión, solo dice "Si" o "No". Fin de la historia–_ Dijo Aphazel cortante.

–Pero…–

– _Suficiente–_ Dijo Abadometh.

– _Si no se continua, se te considerara corrupto, por lo que te pedimos que interrumpas a menos que sea importante–_ Dijo Zalaterra _–Disculpa, son códigos del Asterx–_ Dijo lamentándose.

– _Sea como sea, la razón de su error fue la continua sobre explotación de su magia a través de su catalizador de magia, a lo que ellos llaman cuerno–_ Dijo Lanquertiel.

– _Considero que le corten el cuerno, o en el caso más extremo que le corten el hilo de existencia de su catalizador para que no lo vuelva a recuperar, lo considero para hacer ahora debido a que puede que desee escapar de su problema o se salga de control–_ Dijo Abadometh.

– _ **A votación, quien este de acuerdo con esto, que una responda–**_ Dijo Ethen.

Hubo un silencio, no muy largo pero aquí se pierde la noción del tiempo.

– _Decidido, Como primera sentencia, Spark perderá su cuerno–_ Dijo Abadometh.

– _ **Declarado–**_ Se escuchó un martillo que resonó en todo el lugar.

– _Con primera sentencia declarado primero que hecho el caso, se procederá a no cometer ninguna otra distracción antes de declarar el resto–_ Digo Bladeprafter.

– _Considero lo mismo–_ Hablo Zalaterra.

– _Yo concuerdo con lo que ellos dijeron–_ Dijo Zaretinarel.

– _ **Con tres en un hecho, se procederá a cumplir su petición–**_ Dijo Ethen mientras volvía a resonar el martillo.

– _Prosigamos entonces–_ Hablo Mabroziel.

– _Ahora sin más preámbulos ni interrupciones...–_ Comenzó Kazequiel _–Su ausencia en su universo, más lo poco que le ha afectado a él, es imposible inducirlo de nuevo a su sociedad, podríamos borrarle la memoria de sucesos como estos, aumentarle la edad o retrasar el tiempo. El problema sería que ya no estamos permitidos a hacer eso debido a la última vez que ocurrió, terminando en un error masivo de continuidad. Otro detalle es que el viajar por otros universos y hablar con errores, dimensiones y otros seres no pertenecientes a su realidad inclusive, ha hecho que cobre importancia y se borre mayoría de datos históricos, incluso termino con un universo. A pesar de eso, su presencia aquí está afectando incluso el juicio, no puede verse ni así mismo–_

– _Es un peligro incluso para él, no podemos permitir que este incluso aquí, su ejecución inmediata nos beneficiaria a todos, el córtale el cuerno y su origen sería una de las medidas inmediatas–_ Dijo Lanquertiel.

– _Otro problema es que el uso excesivo de lo que ellos denominan "Magia" ha sido efecto de que este ser se Teletransporte, su ingenuidad causo que se Teletransportara masivamente, causando el efecto "Plask"–_ Hablo Aphazel. Momento… ¿Qué efecto?

–Disculpa, pero… ¿Qué es ese efecto?–

–… _El efecto "Plask" Sucede por la masiva Teletransportacion de algo o alguien, ya que existe una cantidad siempre presente, consiste en que todo aquel ser u objeto que sea capaz de Teletransportarse, tenga la probabilidad de un 0.000000000034% de Teletransportarse a otro universo, del cual, un 97.8% es la posibilidad de caer en un universo tan parecido que no se note la diferencia entre uno y otro jamás. Causante de que seres como tu lleguen a este juicio– Dijo Lariethem divertido._

– _Basta de preguntas, eres causante de estragos que jamás debieron de haber ocurrido, tu biografía muestra que tu padre murió 2 días antes de tu desaparición de tu universo, tu probabilidad de sobrevivir en el mundo donde resides es abismalmente baja, y sin embargo sigues vivo, no eres nada más que un inmundo parasito que trata de sobrevivir y un error masivo del sistema–_ Dijo Hekate muy severa y despectivamente.

– _Es solo un niño, no tiene nada malo en su historial, su único pecado más allá de los estragos es respirar, pensar, vivir y ser feliz. ¿Es que no lo ven?–_ Dijo Zaretinarel comprensiva.

– _Tu sensibilidad no te traerá nada bueno jamás, él es nada más que un parasito ahora, el retraso de su destino es atrasar la destrucción de lo inevitable– Dijo Aphazel_

– _ **Basta de peleas, venimos a revisar un caso y a corregirlo, no a pelear y discutir entre nosotros–**_ Dijo Ethen fuerte y con poca paciencia _ **–Se acabó el dialogo, den su voto–**_

– _A la orden–_ el resto dijo a coro y el lugar quedo en silencio.

 _Ni idea de cuánto tiempo paso antes de que se escuchara una voz además de la mía._

– _ **Hemos tomado una decisión, tu sentencia ha sido dictada, el conteo ha sido de 3 a tu favor y 10 en contra tuya, tu castigo…–**_

La sala por fin se ilumino dejando ver 12 asientos, uno de ellos vacío y arriba de los mismos, un asiento aún más grande, los entes más bien eran sombras de noche. Y el lugar parecía un palacio pero por la falta de luz, no se podía saber que era lo que había al fondo.

– **Tu cuerno será cortado de tu hilo que te conecta a la realidad, serás eliminado de la existencia y la realidad, tu origen, tu familia, tu galaxia y todo lo que te ha hecho como tal será destruido y borrado en todo dato existente, y finalmente, todos los universos en los que tuviste serán sujetados entre si y serán destruidos. Gracias por tu atención–**

–Pero… ¿A qué se refieren?–

– _En pocas palabras mocoso, Jamás volverás a ver a tu cuerno ni en sueños, y si, es literal. Incluso es posible que olvides que alguna vez lo tuviste, seguido de que serás destruido y nadie jamás recordara que alguna vez exististe, ni tu madre ni padre sabrá que tuvieron a Horn Spark, después, lo que queda de tu familia, tú hogar, e incluso tu galaxia jamás volverá a ser mencionada y serás olvidado como tú, incluso podrías olvidar cual fue tu origen, y los universos que visitaste serán igualmente destruidos, corrompidos y olvidados. Ni se el porque te explico, ya ni nosotros recordaremos que estuviste algunas vez aquí–_ Dijo Aphazeldespectivo.

– _ **Que sea así, lo lamentamos, ya no serás más que un vago recuerdo en nuestra memoria–**_ Acto seguido Ethen dio un martillazo aún más duro que el anterior, sacando incluso chispas.

 _Sinceramente no recuerdo con exactitud que pasó después, simplemente sentí que el cuerno me lo convertían en polvo de forma lenta y muy dolorosa, fue la primera vez en mi memoria que recuerdo haber llorado. Después mis memorias fueron borradas lenta pero no totalmente. Y hubo un momento en que incluso sentí que era un trapo hecho a mano y me comenzaba a deshilar hasta que…_

–Eh… que dolor… ¿Ya acabo todo? ¿Puedo volver a casa?– Dije con lágrimas en los ojos, simplemente el dolor era insoportable. _**(Y para esa edad, poco comprendía el significado de ese dolor)**_ Además de que en mi frente comenzaban a salir pequeños destellos y estrellas que salían por todo el lugar.

– _Es ridículo, tu hogar ha sido desechado, me extraña que tú no puedas desaparecer como tu familia y todo el montón que ha pasado por acá aun–_

–Solo quiero ver a mí… ¡AAAAAHHH!–

 _Otra vez volví a tener la sensación de que me comenzaba a deshilar pero por más que lo intentaban y me causaban más dolor, no me podían destruir._

– _Esto ya es estúpido, sé que ha cobrado importancia, pero este tipo de error de destrucción es muy diferente al de la importancia–_ Dijo Kerazatel extrañada.

– _Trata de matarlo– Dijo Hekate._

– _Veamos…–_

 _Sentí en ese momento que mi corazón y cabeza me dolían, haciendo que me callera y tratara de soportar el dolor tratando de sostenérmelos e instintivamente mordiéndome los labios._

– _No puedo, su forma y materia no me lo permiten por sus consecuencias–_

– _¿Entonces qué hacemos?–_

 _En esos momentos ya ni podía diferenciar voces, me dolían demasiado los oídos._

– _Lo único que se me ocurre es hacer otro "CKM"–_

– _¡OTRO BASTARDO!–_

– _Shhh… ni que fuera tan malo, dudo que sobreviva al primero–_

– _Pero…–_

– _Además, nos haría un favor, destruiría al universo con su muerte–_

–… _De acuerdo…–_

– _ **Que así sea la solución, entonces. Horn Spark, de ahora en adelante, nos obedecerás solamente a nosotros, harás cada encomienda que te hagamos sin chistar, y vivirás atado a nosotros. Perderás tanto tu origen y no podrás quedarte con un nombre fijo, no volverás a mencionar nombres pasados a menos que sea necesario, tu nombre dado por tu progenitor será borrado para siempre, en caso de desobediencia, serás castigado, no serás capaz de tener un descanso espiritual, se cortaran hilos de memoria y se rearmara tu hilo existencial. Tu barra de proveniencia será borrada y quedara a merced de cómo lo uses si mal o bien, ya no será nuestro problema, harás lo que se te diga y descansarás máximo un año, en caso de que desees contradecirnos, sufrirás las consecuencias. Caso cerrado–**_

 _Otro martillazo resonó haciendo una gran flash cubriendo todo lo que podía ver, pero el lugar quedo en blanco, no en luz cegadora, si no en un blanco muy puro, después se oscureció lentamente, y al último se aclaró dejándome apreciar los colores en un plano verde con flores de muchos colores, un amplio espacio, mientras las mariposas revoloteaban a mi alrededor…_

– ¿Dónde Estoy? _–_

 _Lo más importante. ¿Qué iba a hacer?_

…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _He hecho aquí una LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGAAA separación para que los que tengan curiosidad y no tengan mucha hueva por leer algo tan largo._

 _Aquí tengo un espacio reservado para las notas de autor._

 _Es en serio, Léanlas._

 _Y pues aquí señores, el primer cap. de esta gran historia en progreso con un método lingüístico y una forma nueva de presentar las historias aquí en la comunidad._

 _Así es, este es un Fic Coop. (Cooperativo) En el que yo y otros 2 escritores se organizaran para escribir una historia para todo nuestro queridísimo público que nos apoya y espera pacientemente esta historia._

 _Si es que lo hacen._

 _Debo decir que este capítulo es uno de los que más me ha costado hasta ahora, pues en ello me he esforzado para dar un punto de vista más sencillo, en este caso, un potrillo, y créanme que me costó, sobre todo en la parte intermedia y las reflexiones._

 _Aprecien este Fic, que yo los aprecio a ustedes._

 _Debo decir, no es que este capítulo se alargara de más. Si no que tendrán una duración mínima de 10000 palabras en adelante. Lo sé, es demasiado, pero damos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para que no se haga tan aburrida esta historia, créanme, me rompí mucho la cabeza con este capítulo._

 _Otro detalle, lamentamos tardar pero en sí no fue fácil, la verdad no somos los únicos que nos apoyamos, entre nosotros nos ayudaron aún MAS gente. Así que deben de imaginarse las dimensiones de lo complicado que fue esta historia._

 _Tenemos ayuda de otros grandes amigos. En serio, pásense una leída por ahí. Son muy buena gente y nos apoyamos entre nosotros._

 _ **/u/6871288/ALteregoDOs**_

 _ **/u/6774994/Destructortr**_

 _/u/5812743/NestorHdez_

 _/u/5350437/SynHysterium_

 _/u/4926639/Pegasister-Lucy_

 _Si no apoyaron directamente, igual les agradecemos por su infinita disposición._

 _Para quien no sepa muy bien la mecánica de este Fic Coop._

 _Les vamos explicando para que no se pierdan._

 _Todos tienen el prólogo que entre todos escribimos, Yo voy a ir escribiendo un capitulo y lo publicare en mi cuenta, yo publicare el capítulo 1, 4, 7, 10, ETC. El siguiente (siendo Destructortr) publicaran sus capítulos en su cuenta en este caso el 2, 5, 8, 12, ETC. Y el siguiente (Siendo ALteregoDOs) hará lo mismo con sus capítulos siendo el 3, 6, 9, 12, ETC. los demás tienen el prólogo como primera actualización y El título y summary del Fic con sus respectivos cambios, cada quien con sus propias notas de autor y una que otra trivia para hacer más interactiva la serie._

 _Y sin más que decir hasta que me lleguen las ideas._

 _Por cierto, solo va a haber un capitulo único en cada cuenta, en caso de que yo publique mi capitulo por ejemplo, los demás darán un aviso diciendo que el capítulo siguiente esta en mi cuenta._

 _Nos tardaremos una media de un mes, trataremos de no pasarnos de ese límite._

 _Y como último detalle, las Reviews serán contestadas personalmente._

 _Ósea, PM._

 _Gracias por su atención y hasta el próximo capítulo de mi cuenta._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Trivia:_

 _Las dimensiones usadas pueden tener algo muy divertido entre ellas. Quien sabe, ¿Las has escuchado antes?_

 _Estamos en la época de las velas y la rueda, si lo sabes, puedes saber que te guían y son una buena aliada contra a oscuridad y los miedos de un niño._

 _Los entes son muy antiguos, mas no los primeros seres que existieron._

 _Que grandes aventuras le esperan al pequeño potrillo. Date cuenta, con ver en el callejón te puedes encontrar algo muy interesante._

 _El código binario es muy divertido, también lo es la sucesión. 5 – 19 5 – 14 – 19 – 5 – 18 – 9 – 15_

 _Sepan bien quien es el extraño poni, no digan que es alguien muy famoso, al contrario, es tan desconocido como esta historia._

 _La edad se congelo por unos momentos y le llego de golpe al pequeño..._

 _Su padre esta de trabajo._

 _Su abuelo sabe muchas historias._

 _Los dulces favoritos de protagonista son los de mantequilla, los de café, y los de miel._

 _¿Quién es el viejo del pueblo?_

 _Hay un severo problema con la Tesis, y es que no puede ser escrita en su totalidad._

 _La guardia real aún existe._

 _Los códigos son reales, si no copiados directamente, si parecidos._


	3. BetaThesis

Para los que quieran disfrutar esta saga.

El nuevo capítulo estará en esta cuenta.

/u/6774994/Destructortr

Gracias por su atención y que tengan buen día.


End file.
